Once Upon A Time - Fall Once Again
by rizweielf
Summary: Kisah ini dimulai dengan kepedihan. Tertulis dengan noda dan dosa. Cinta yang murni menguatkan mereka. Mengarungi kehidupan untuk kembali bersama. Mereka berdua ada untuk hidup dan mati, bertemu dan berpisah, bersemi dan gugur, sampai akhir dunia datang dan membinasakan kehidupan. Menantikan akhir kisah dan penantian mereka... /wonkyu/ twoshoot


_Inspired by Manga "Nocturne Lilac" - Satao Chiho_

.

.

 _Kematian bukan titik penghabisan kehidupan manusia. Kematian hanya merupakan titik awal proses daur ulang. Kematian adalah proses ketika jiwa meninggalkan raga kasat yang tidak dapat berfungsi tanpa jiwa. Mencari raga yang baru untuk ditinggali dengan menjelajah jarak dan waktu. Maka jiwa bisa gentayangan selama beberapa jam, beberapa hari, beberapa tahun atau bahkan beberapa abad sebelum kemudian menempati raga baru. Dan ia kemudian bertemu raga yang lain, menemukan takdir yang lain, meski sosok itu bukan jiwa lain._

 _Raga lain yang menjadi takdirnya masih jiwa yang sama..._

.

.

 **Tittle:**

Once Upon a Time

"Fall Once Again"

 **Genre:**

Romance, Angst

 **Main Cast:**

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Kui Xian

Shin Kidoin

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

2018

.

Seoul-South Korea

.

 **Author POV**

Terik matahari mulai berakhir, berganti senja. Jalanan berhiaskan kerlap kerlip lampu itu tetap ramai, dilewati oleh lautan manusia dan kendaraan. Apgujeong-dong termasuk daerah ramai di Seoul, menjadi salah satu dari tempat berkelas yang ada disana. Apalagi disaat suasana mendekati natal. Desember menjadi bulan yang dinantikan. Tentu restoran ataupun kafe selalu ramai dikunjungi. Termasuk kafe yang dikunjungi oleh pemuda ini.

Namanya Siwon, Choi Siwon. Bukan nama yang tidak familiar, sangat familiar dan bahkan sering disebut-sebut. Pekerjaannya lah yang membuat begitu. Ia terkenal, bekerja sebagai _businessman_ dan _motivator_. Memiliki pribadi yang baik, dermawan, mudah bergaul dan tampan. Semua bagian dalam dirinya mendukung kehidupannya sebagai salah satu pria sempurna. Kesempurnaan yang terkadang membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Aku pesan satu _Espresso_."

Siwon mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya, memberikan pada petugas kasir wanita yang ada di depannya. Pura-pura tak ia lihat cara petugas kasir itu menatapnya, bahkan tatapan lain dari orang-orang yang berada di dalam kafe itu. Bisik-bisik orang menyebut namanya tak ia indahkan. Ia hanya menunggu segelas _espresso_ yang ia pesan selesai sambil mengecek ponselnya, mengecek _email_ yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan. Ya, meskipun natal semakin dekat kesibukannya belum berkurang.

"I-ini _Espresso,_ anda. Selamat menikmati." Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel. Tersenyum singkat sambil mengucapkan ' _Thank You'_ pada petugas kasir itu. Diambilnya _Espresso_ yang ia pesan dan hendak berjalan kearah pintu kafe.

Kriiiiing!

Ponselnya berdering, Siwon pun melihat ponsel ditangannya. Panggilan dari sekretarisnya, Victoria.

" _Yeobse—_ "

Ponsel baru akan berada ditelinga Siwon dalam dua senti lagi ketika tak sengaja ia menabrak seseorang. Menumpahkan cairan hitam ditangannya dimantel seorang pemuda yang baru hendak masuk ke dalam kafe.

"Aakh." Pemuda itu mengaduh pelan karena kopi panas yang menodai mantelnya menembus kulitnya.

Siwon tersadar cepat dari keterkejutannya, merogoh sakunya untuk mengeluarkan sapu tangannya. Disodorkannya sapu tangan itu pada pemuda yang ia takbrak, "Ah... _jeongmal jeoseonghamnida._ " sesalnya.

" _Gwenchanseumnida,_ aku bisa mengeringkan mantelnya." Kata pemuda itu menenangkan, ia tersenyum lembut.

DEG!

Siwon mendadak membeku, terpukau sejenak akan senyum itu. Kulit seputih salju, iris karamel yang lembut, hidung bangirnya, bibirnya yang kemerahan, ia agaknya terkejut melihat seorang pemuda memiliki wajah seperti itu.

"Bukan salahmu. Aku yang tidak melihat jalan, _jeongmal jeoseonghamnida._ "

Perkataan pemuda itu menyadarkan Siwon, ia pun berdehem pelan menghilangkan gugup aneh yang melandanya. Pemuda berambut coklat itu tersenyum. "Jika anda tidak keberatan, bagaimana jika aku mengganti kopimu?"

" _Ne? ...N-ne._ "

Meluncur begitu saja kata itu dari bibirnya. Siwon tak tahu apa yang membuatnya menerima begitu saja tawaran dari orang yang baru ia temui dalam hitungan menit. Tak sadar ia akan candu melihat senyum itulah yang membuatnya begini.

"Anda bisa duduk dulu. Satu _espresso_ akan segera datang."

Siwon melupakan telepon dari sekretarisnya tadi. Ia hanya ingin segelas kopi sekarang. _Espresso yang hangat..._

.

.

 **-OUT-**

.

.

"Satu _Espresso_ sudah datang."

Tangan lembut itu menaruh segelas kopi di atas meja, menyadarkan Siwon kalau sejak tadi ia memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik pemuda itu. Ia tersenyum singkat saat pemuda itu duduk dikursi yang berhadapan dengannya, meminum satu gelas kopi miliknya sendiri, dari aromanya sesuatu yang manis.

" _Caramel Machiato,_ wanginya memang sangat manis." Gumam pemuda itu, seolah menyadari apa yang dipikiran Siwon. "Tak apa kan aku duduk satu meja denganmu?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Tentu saja. Kau yang mentraktirku ini." Kata Siwon kemudian mengambil gelas kopi di meja, tersenyum.

"Aku sampai lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Cho Kyuhyun _imnida._ " Pemuda bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu membungkuk sedikit, memperkenalkan diri.

Siwon pun juga begitu, "Choi Siwon _imnida._ " Ucapnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, tampaknya ia memang orang yang ramah dan mudah tersenyum. "Tidak ada yang tidak mengenalmu, Siwon- _ssi_. Suatu kehormatan bisa mentraktirmu segelas kopi."

Siwon terkekeh, "Begitu juga denganku."

"Anda baru saja selesai bekerja?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan laptop dari tas ranselnya. Siwon sedikit berjengit melihatnya.

"Tunggu, anda seorang wartawan?"

Siwon balik bertanya, _mood_ nya agak sedikit berubah mengetahui bahwa pemuda di depannya ini bukan hanya sekedar berbasa-basi, ia seorang wartawan yang ingin mengorek kehidupan Siwon.

" _N-ne_?"

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya bingung sebelum kemudian tersadar bahwa pemuda di depannya ini salah paham. Ia terkekeh pelan kemudian kembali mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, sebuah kartu nama.

"Tampaknya anda salah sangka, Siwon- _ssi_. Meskipun pekerjaanku hampir mendekati perkiraanmu karena sama-sama menulis, tapi aku bukan menulis berita. Aku datang kesini untuk menyelesaikan novelku." Ujarnya.

Siwon melihat kartu nama yang ada diatas meja. Cho Kyuhyun, penulis. Pemuda itu menyadari kesalahannya segera berkata, " _Jeongmal jeoseonghamnida._ "

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Tampaknya dalam berapa hari ini kau diganggu oleh wartawan, benar?"

" _N-ne._ "

Siwon agak terkejut, menyadari entah bagaimana pemuda di depannya itu selalu dapat menebak apa yang ada dipikiran. Belakangan ini ia memang sedang berusaha menghindari liputan media. Proyek yang dikerjakannya saat ini terlalu menjadi sorotan hingga ia sulit untuk menutupinya, bahkan kehidupan pribadinya sendiri. Bahkan tak hanya wartawan, orang-orang disekitarnya pun kadang kala memotretnya dan memasukkannya ke SNS.

"Anda sedang menulis novel?" tanya Siwon memulai lagi pembicaraan, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Iya." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Iya, tapi...aku sedang bingung memikirkan judul apa yang cocok untuk novelku ini. Ini novelku yangketiga, aku masih amatir dibidang ini." lanjutnya sambil terkekeh pelan.

Senyum terpatri diwajah Siwon, senang melihat Kyuhyun yang selalu tersenyum dan ramah. Dia orang yang menyenangkan sekali. "Apa aku boleh tahu cerita seperti apa novel yang sedang anda buat, Kyuhyun- _ssi_?"

Jemari halus itu mengelus pelan dagunya sendiri, Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak, "Aku belum menulisnya semuanya. Hanya baru menulis beberapa hal penting saja karena ide cerita ini muncul begitu saja. Ngg...tentang reinkarnasi."

"Tentang seorang letnan dan manusia boneka di negeri ilusi."

Siwon berhenti menyesap kopinya ketika mendengar kalimat itu. Matanya menatap pemuda yang kini menatap kelangit yang malam berhiaskan gemerlap lampu natal.

.

.

-OUT-

.

1932

.

Harbin-Manchuria (China)

.

Matahari berubah kemerahan dan perlahan mengucapkan sampai jumpa. Suara ombak menyapu lantai pasir dengan pelan dan teratur, mengucapkan selamat datang pada malam dan bulan yang dingin. Shin Kidoin—berdiri sendirian menatap pemandangan itu. Dipasir tanah Manchuria, "Kerajaan Boneka" yang seperti malam musim panas dan hanya ada tujuh belas tahun sekali.

Manchuria, negeri yang dibuat oleh Pasukan Kwantung ini hanyalah negeri Cina yang terdiri dari tanah pertanian untuk menyokong Jepang. Shin masih menikmati pemandangan itu sampai melihat sesuatu yang hanyut terbawa ia pikir hanya seonggok kayu yang dibawa ombak, sampai ia melihat rambut hitam panjang itu. Mata Shin langsung melebar, secepat yang ia bisa kakinya berlari. Mengangkat tubuh sosok gadis yang tenggelam itu menjauh dari bibir pantai. Ditatapnya gadis dalam balutan _Qipao*_ itu dalam diam. Kemudian dapat ia dengar deru napas gadis itu pelan di dadanya dan perlahan kedua kelopak itu terbuka sedikit, memperlihatkan iris karamel yang lembut itu sebelum kemudian kembali tertutup.

"Masih hidup..."

Sementara itu di tempat lain, sebuah pesta yang dihadiri para petinggi pasukan _Kwantung_ , seorang pria berpangkat Kolonel—Miura Haruma sibuk berkeliling mencari seseorang. "Letnan Dua Kidoin?"

"Hei, ada yang melihat Letnan Dua Kidoin?"

Melihat tingkah Miura membuat beberapa orang disana berbisik. "Kolonel Haruma dari Angkatan Laut sedang mengkhawatirkan anak emasnya lagi."

"Apa benar ya, Kolonel Haruma membawanya untuk inspeksi ringan di wilayah ini karena tubuhnya lemah?"

"Wajahnya cantik sih, dia memang cocok menjadi pajangan untuk Angkatan Laut."

Pembicaraan itu terus merajalela. Miura dapat mendengarnya, tapi ia lebih memilih diam sambil terus berkeliling hingga seseorang dari pasukan Kwantung*—Kolonel Yamamoto dari Angkatan Darat memanggil. "Kolonel Haruma! Tolong kesini sebentar, ada yang gawat."

"Putri Li Shang kabur dari upacara pernikahannya dengan Pangeran Kujo!"

 _ ***(Pasukan Kwantung adalah pasukan yang terdiri dari tentara Kerajaan Jepang. Mulanya dibentuk untuk mempertahankan daerah Kwantung di Manchuria.)**_

 _ ***(Qipao adalah pakaian tradisional China era Dinasti Qing (Manchuria))**_

.

.

 **-OUT-**

.

.

"Saya Letnan Dua Angkatan Laut Kerajaan, Shin Kidoin. Ada pasien darurat untuk Dokter Gamlin."

Shin membawa tubuh si gadis ke rumah yang paling dikenalnya. Disambut oleh pelayan rumah yang menuntunnya masuk. Seorang pria dengan cerutu ditangan sedang duduk nyaman dikursi goyang sebelum kemudian menoleh dan terkejut. Tanpa basa-basi ia berkata, "Bawa dia ke kamar tamu, Letnan."

Pria itu mengikuti langkah pria paruh baya—Gamlin menuju kamar tamu yang disebutkan. Ia rebahkan tubuh lemah itu di tempat tidur yang ada disana, sedetik ia kembali melihat sosok itu, napasnya sangat pelan hampir sulit melihat dadanya bergerak.

"Biar kuperiksa,"

Shin segera mundur, membiarkan Gamlin memeriksa gadis itu. Ketika Shin melihat dokter itu hendak membuka pakaian gadis itu, ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar itu.

"Letnan, coba anda kemari." Langkahnya terhenti ketika Gamlin memanggilnya. Ia pun segera mendekat.

"Kau yakin dia seorang gadis?" tanya Gamlin.

"Apa maksud anda, dokter? Anda tidak lihat rambutnya? Tentu saja dia—" Shin menatap heran Gamlin ketika mengajukan pertanyaan itu. Tapi matanya melebar melihat apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Gamlin membuka pakaian sosok yang ia tolong, memperlihatkan dada yang datar, dan kulit putihnya yang mulus.

Gamlin tersenyum, "Sepertinya dia pekerja seks komersial untuk para _gay_ , sesuatu yang cukup mengherankan kalau mereka ada di daerah ini. Untung saja kau membawanya ke dokter yang tak terdaftar sepertiku." ujarnya kemudian mengganti pakaian sosok yang belum sadarkan diri itu dibantu oleh pelayannya.

Shin tersadar dari keterkejutannya, kembali memasang wajah datar. "Aku hanya memungut orang tenggelam di pantai. Lagipula, dokter bagus yang kutahu hanya anda saja."

Tawa Gamlin menggema, "Hohoho! _Spasuba*_!"

Pria paruh baya itu meminta pelayannya megambil pakaian yang bersih, sementara ia berjalan kearah sebuah lemari disudut ruangan itu, mengambil botol kecil dan memberikannya pada Shinichi. "Ini obat racikan khusus yang biasa, dan tentu hanya orang Rusia sepertiku yang bisa membuatnya." Ia tersenyum bangga, "Apa sudah mulai manjur?"

"Entah, ya."

Pemuda dalam balutan seragam itu hanya tersenyum singkat, dimasukkannya botol itu ke saku. Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada Gamlin yang memegang pakaian dari gadis, ehem pemuda, entah bagaimana Shin bisa menyebutnya.

"Wah, dia memakai pakaian pengantin Cina yang bagus seperti ini. Heran sekali melihat dia bukan sepenuhnya wanita. Tapi apa mungkin ada laki-laki yang mau menikahinya? Lalu kenapa kau bisa menemukannya di pantai?"

"Gadis China dalam pelarian, ehm kita anggap begitu, dan sedang diambang kematian. Tentara Jepang dan orang Rusia dalam pengasingan. Hahaha, malam ini seperti miniatur para penduduk Harbin, ya?" Ujar Dokter Gamlin.

Shin hanya diam, mendengarkan pria paruh baya itu sibuk dengan spekulasinya. Namun pandangannya terus menatap sosok itu. Sosok yang terbaring, entah tidur atau masih pingsan. Wajar saja tadi Shin tidak menyadari sosok ini laki-laki, dia terlalu cantik. Bahkan lebih cantik dari seorang gadis. Kulitnya putih pucat, rambutnya hitam panjang, sekilas tadi Shin juga melihat iris karamel itu, hidung yang mancung dan bibir tipis yang kini pucat. Dia memang mempesona.

"Aku pulang, ya."

Tak ingin terlarut dalam lamunan, Shinkembali memakai topi tentaranya dan bersiap hendak pergi. Gamlin terkejut dan panik.

"Hei, tunggu dulu! Orang ini bagaimana?"

"Dirawat saja." Jawab Shin sebelum kemudian membuka pintu dan pergi.

"Dirawat? Dia tidak bisa dirawat disini! Aku bisa repot." Keluh Gamlin.

Tapi Shin sudah pergi. Ia hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Tampaknya ia benar-benar harus merawat 'gadis' itu sampai sembuh.

 _ ***(Spasuba berarti terima kasih dalam bahasa Rusia)**_

.

.

 **-OUT-**

.

.

"Ah, Letnan Dua Kidoin. Padahal lebih baik kau pulang duluan saja."

Shin melihat sekeliling markas tentara Kwantung yang tampak ramai dan kalang kabut. Ia memberi hormat pada Kolonel Haruma. "Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi, Kolonel?"

Miura menghela napas panjang, menyenderkan tubuh di sofa ruang kerjanya sambil menghisap asap dari cerutunya. "Sebenarnya sesuatu yang sudah dapat kita duga. Putri Li Shang kabur dari pernikahannya dan tenggelam di laut sekitar empat jam yang lalu."

Shin terkejut mendengar perkataan Miura. A-apakah yang dimaksud oleh Miura adalah sosok yang ia tolong tadi? T-tapi tidak mungkin. Putri Li Shang tentu adalah perempuan, sedangkan sosok tadi...

"Berita ini benar-benar tidak boleh tersebar. Kemungkinan gerakan anti Jepang lah yang membantunya kabur." lanjut Miura kemudian mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Oh ya, kemana saja kau tadi? Bertemu gadis?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Saya...pergi menemui dokter." ucapnya setelah menghilangkan keterkejutannya dengan berita yang barusan ia dengar.

Tapi kini giliran Miura yang terkejut. "Apa kondisimu memburuk? Kau sakit?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Tidak, obat saya habis." Jawab Shin.

Miura pun dapat bernapas lega mendengarnya. Melihat reaksi bosnya itu membuat Shin tidak enak hati. Ia tahu, Miura memang selalu menjaganya seakan dia porselen yang bisa pecah kapan saja.

"Maafkan saya sudah membuat anda selalu khawatir. Saya mungkin tidak pantas berada dalam pasukan, tapi saya tidak ingin mempermalukan pasukan selama berada disini. Jadi, tolong jangan bersikap terlalu lunak pada saya, Kolonel." ujar Shin.

Miura hanya menghela napas mendengar perkataan Shin. "Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, Kidoin. Aku akan selalu mengkhawatirkanmu karena aku tahu hidupmu tidak lagi sempurna setelah kejadian itu..."

Shin hanya diam mendengar perkataan Miura, sesaat kilasan masa lalunya muncul begitu saja. Membuat rasa sakit itu kembali datang bagaikan goresan luka diwajahnya yang tak akan pernah hilang. Seperti ikatan suci yang tergoreskan, meninggalkan jejak kotor yang tak terhapuskan. Tanda dosa akan kekalahan dan kesedihannya. Sosok hitam putih dibawah pohon sakura...

"Pulanglah, masalah Putri Li Shang akan diurus oleh yang lain." Miura menyadarkan pria itu dari lamunannya. Shin pun mengangguk dan memberi hormat sebelum pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Lebih dari sekedar pulang, ada yang harus ia lakukan.

.

.

 **-OUT-**

.

.

BRAK!

Suara dobrakan gerbang kayu itu mengejutkan seisi rumah. Dokter Gamlin terbangun dan keluar dari kamarnya hanya menghela napas melihat pelayannya yang dengan wajah kesal dan mengantuk berkata, "Letnan Dua Kidoin."

"Biarkan ia masuk." Kata Gamlin tepat saat Shin sudah masuk dan melewatinya begitu saja.

"Letnan dua! Meski dalam pengasingan dan tidak berlisensi, haruslah kau menghargaiku setidakya sebagai manusia pemilik rumah ini!" keluh pria paruh baya itu membuat Shin menghentikan langkahnya merogoh sakunya mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan menaruhnya diatas meja yang ada di dekatnya. Gamlin tersenyum lebar.

"Lakukan apapun asal kau tidak membuat kekacauan dirumahku, Letnan." Jawabnya dengan senyum lebar, dan jawabannya adalah pintu kamar tamu yang ditutup dengan keras.

Shin menghela napas panjang, belum terbiasa meski sudah sangat sering dokter yang sudah memberinya obat 'yang katanya ampuh' itu selalu merogoh dalam-dalam uang dikantongnya. Dikuncinya pintu agar tidak ada yang menganggunya. Kini matanya tertuju pada sosok yang masih terbaring seperti beberapa jam yang lalu ia tinggalkan. Langkahnya kini mendekat, sebelum kemudian duduk pinggir kasur, melihat lebih jelas kelopak dengan bulu mata lentik itu menyembunyikan iris indah itu. Agaknya masih tidak percaya sosok ini adalah laki-laki. Siapa dia? Kenapa dia memakai pakaian pengantin itu? Dimana Putri Li Shang? Sekelebat pertanyaan muncul di otaknya dan—

"... _dubuqui*_..."

Suara itu sangat lemah, lebih mirip bisikan namun Shin dapat mendengarnya. Sosok di depannya tampak gelisah. Keringat dingin keluar dari ia mengingau.

Shin terhenyak, situasi ini mengingatkannya pada kenangan masa lalu. Suara lemah itu mengingatkannya pada kenangan yang ingin ia lupakan. Sosok hitam putih dibawah cahaya bulan dan guguran sakura. Sosok yang terus mengucapkan maaf padanya. Sosok yang menghilang dari hidupnya...

" _Gomenasai*, Shin-kun..._ "

"Uukh!"

Rasa sakit itu muncul hingga membuat sesak, Shin memegang dadanya. Pemuda itu berusaha menjaga kesadarannya, sebelah tangannya kemudian mengambil botol kecil di sakunya. Dikeluarkannya butiran obat, menenggaknya tanpa air. Beberapa saat napasnya terengah sebelum kembali normal.

" _Bunuh saja aku daripada dia! Jika aku yang mati ditanganmu, maka itu lebih baik..."_

Shin merasa tubuhnya kehilangan tenaga. Pemuda itu menyerah, disenderkannya tubuh dipinggir ranjang tempat sosok itu terbaring. Shin melirik kearah sosok itu, memandangi wajah yang gelisah itu dalam diam.

" _...Jika mati ditanganku membuatmu merasa lebih baik, aku tidak akan melakukannya. Aku akan membuatmu hidup dengan bayang-bayang dosa. Kau akan hidup seperti itu..."_

Perlahan Shin menyentuh tangan itu, menggenggamnya. Hatinya tergerak melakukannya karena ia memahami perasaan gelisah dan kesedihan itu. Perasaan kehilangan...

"Kau tidak boleh mengucapkannya sekarang..." gumamnya pelan. _Kau harus hidup..._

Pengaruh obat itu mengganggunya, pandangannya kian kabur sebelum kemudian gelap dan ia terlelap.

 ***(** _ **Dubuqui berarti maaf dalam bahasa Mandarin**_ **)**

 ***(** _ **Gomenasai berarti maaf dalam bahasa Jepang)**_

.

.

.

 **OUT**

.

.

Suara cicit burung dan gemerisik daun yang saling bergesekan menjadi lagu yang membangunkan seseorang. Shin membuka matanya, melihat kearah sinar yang masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka. Semuanya beberapa saat masih samar ia ingat sebelum pemuda itu tersentak, terkejut menyadari ia berbaring di ranjang yang seharusnya ia berada di lantai. Tapi sebelum ia sempat mencari sosok itu, suara lembut itu menyambut paginya.

"Selamat pagi..."

Shin menoleh, melihat kearah lain dari kamar itu—mendapati sosok yang duduk dikursi. Rambut hitam panjangnya tidak tergerai seperti semalam, kini sudah dijalin dan terpasang pita. Iris karamel yang semalam tertutup itu kini terlihat dan menatapnya sekilas sebelum kemudian melihat kearah meja yang ada di depannya sendiri. Tangannya kemudian mengambil teko kecil dan menuangkan isinya ke dalam gelas dengan perlahan, tercium wangi teh yang harum.

"Dokter Rusia itu sudah mengatakan padaku semuanya. Terima kasih sudah menolongku meski itu tidak akan merubah apapun karena..."

"...pada akhirnya kau sendirilah yang akan mengantarkanku pada kematian."

Hening, sesaat hanya gemerisik daun yang terdengar. Mata mereka bertemu, saling berusaha menangkap reaksi dalam diri masing-masing. Shin akhirnya memecah keheningan itu, "Siapa...namamu?"

"Namaku Kui Xian. Putri Li Shang memberikan nama itu padaku." Senyum samar terlihat diwajahnya, Kui Xian tampak sangat tenang.

Shin sedikit bisa memahami situasi ini sekarang. Jadi, Kui Xian adalah pelayan Putri Li Shang. Dia adalah salah seorang yang membantu Putri Li Shang kabur sebelum akhirnya kapal mereka tenggelam. Apa mungkin sang Putri selamat seperti pemuda ini?

"Bagaimana dengan Putri Li Shang?" tanya Shin memastikan.

Kui Xian mengalihkan pandangannya dari Shin. Tangannya mengambil gelas berisi teh yang tadi ia tuang. "Tampaknya kalian para tentara belum menemukan jasadnya..." ujarnya.

Sudah selesai semuanya, Shin sudah mendapat jawabannya. "Ceritakan semuanya..."

"Untuk apa? Menceritakan bagaimana sulitnya hidup Putri karena harus menikah dengan orang bejat seperti kalian? Lelaki Jepang bertangan dingin...?" Setiap kalimat tanya yang dilontarkan Kui Xian bertujuan untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia sudah menemukan jawabannya sendiri. Dan ketika Kui Xian hendak menyeruput teh dari gelas, Shin menyadari sesuatu yang aneh. Secepat mungkin ia menarik gelas teh itu dari tangan Kui Xian.

"A—Apa yang kau..." Kui Xian panik, berusaha mengambil kembali gelas yang ada di tangan Shin sekarang. Tapi seorang tentara dengan tubuh jangkung itu tentu bisa menjauhkan gelas dari jangkauan Kui Xian, bahkan sebelah tangannya kini menahan tangan sosok itu.

"Apa ini racun?" tanya Shin.

Kui Xian menatap tajam Shin. "Apa pedulimu jika aku mati! Kenyataannya aku harusnya memang sudah mati!"

"Kau tidak akan mati jika mengatakan yang sesungguhnya padaku!" balas Shin dengan tegas.

"Kenapa tidak!?"

"Karena kau sama dengan orang itu dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati!"

Mendadak hening. Shin tersadar akan ucapannya, teringat akan masa lalu menyakitkan. Kui Xian terperangah sesaat, tapi ia kembali berontak dan gelas ditangannya jatuh pecah berserakan. "Aku bukan orang dalam hidupmu dan kau harus membiarkanku mati!" ucapnya dengan keras, diambilnya salah satu pecahan beling dan Shin kembali menahannya. Ditariknya Kui Xian menjauh, menariknya mendekat kearah jendela.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"Lihat keluar!" Perintah Shin.

"Apa yang ingin kau suruh lihat!?" teriak Kui Xian, terus berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi Shin terlalu kuat, pemuda itu mengunci pergerakannya. Kui Xian dipaksa untuk melihat keluar jendela. Dan setelah itu ia berhenti berontak, mendadak tubuhnya kaku.

Pemandangan luar rumah dokter Gamlin adalah tanah asri dan subur. Petani-petani yang bercocok tanam dan beberapa kereta yang berjalan di jalan tanah. Tapi pemandangan menyakitkan adalah beberapa tentara yang berada disekitar mereka. "Kedamaian tidak akan hadir di negeri ini jika satu persatu orang sepertimu kehilangan harapan. Menyatukan Putri Li Shang dan Pangeran Kujo adalah alasan untuk semuanya."

"Setidaknya pengorbanan satu orang...bisa menyelamatkan banyak orang."

Tes!

Setitik air mata mendadak turun dari matanya, tubuhnya kini bergetar hebat. Ia tahu kesalahan yang ia buat. Demi mengikuti melihat orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya, ia mempertaruhkan seluruh hidup orang di negeri ini. Putri Li Shang adalah orang pertama yang menyelamatkan hidupnya. Tapi, ia lupa. Putri Li Shang bukan orang yang berharga untuk dirinya saja, tapi seluruh orang di negeri ini.

Mendadak tubuhnya lemas, tapi Shin segera menahannya. Semuanya begitu mendadak terjadi. Dan semuanya sudah terjadi, hanya tangis yang keluar diantara sesak dan kesakitan...

.

.

 **OUT**

.

.

" _Sebelum aku melihat situasi yang akan terjadi ke depannya, kau akan ikut denganku."_

"Kau lebih baik dengan penampilan itu."

Kui Xian berbalik ketika mendengar suara Shin di belakangnya. Ia menyentuh tengkuknya sendiri, menyadari rambut panjang yang biasa menutupi bagian itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Hanya ada rambut hitam pendek yang ia miliki sekarang. Ia tinggalkan kehidupan lamanya sebagai perempuan dan memilih mengikuti semua perintah dari Shin, setidaknya itu yang bisa ia lakukan hari ini. Dan entah kenapa ia hanya menuruti perintah pria itu.

" _Ini hanya kesalahpahaman. Kita akan mencoba untuk memperbaikinya. Karena itu...adakah kemungkinan bahwa Putri Li Shang masih hidup?"_

 _Putri...apa anda benar-benar selamat?_ Ucapnya dalam hati. Ia harap begitu, tapi...

"Kenapa kau masih disana? Ayo masuk." Kui Xian tersadar dari lamunannya. Dipandanginya Shin yang kini malah berada di depannya. Pemuda itu membuka pintu gerbang sebuah rumah, Kui Xian pun mengikutinya. Dilihatnya rumah dua lantai bergaya eropa itu sejenak, sebelum masuk ke dalamnya.

Mulai hari ini, sementara ia akan tinggal dirumah ini. Dan sesuai kesepakatan, ia akan bekerja disini. Awalnya Shin menolak, tapi Kui Xian bersikeras tak ingin hanya berdiam diri dirumah itu tanpa melakukan apapun. Sedikitnya, dalam hati ia harus membalas budi Shin yang menyelamatkannya.

Rumah itu tidak terlalu besar, ada seorang pelayan―wanita tua dengan _kimono_ yang membuka pintu dan memberitahu Shin kalau makan siangnya sudah siap. Shin pun memperkenalkan Kui Xian pada pelayannya itu.

" _Oba-san*,_ perkenalkan dia bernama Mao Mao. Mulai hari ini dia akan tinggal dan bekerja disini. Bahasa Jepangnya masih berantakan, jadi harap maklum jika mungkin ia tidak begitu mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan." Kui Xian yang sejak tadi masih melihat sekeliling, kaget mendengar Shin membuat nama samaran yang terdengar seperti nama kucing untuknya. Tapi ia tidak mungkin membantah. _Apa dia bilang? Bahasa Jepangku sangat lancar,_ omelnya dalam hati. Akhirnya ia hanya membungkuk hormat pada wanita paruh baya yang tersenyum padanya itu.

" _H-hajimi Mashite_ , _M-mao Mao deshu._ " Jawab Kui Xian ragu-ragu. Berharap si 'Bibi' tidak menyadari bahwa bahasa Jepangnya sangat lancar.

" _Haik, hajimi mashite._ " Jawab bibi itu.

"Mao Mao, ikutlah dengan _Oba-san_. Dia akan menunjukkan kamarmu dan memberitahu apa saja pekerjaanmu dirumah ini." Ujar Shin. Kui Xian pun hanya menurut dan mengangguk. Diikutinya wanita paruh baya itu, meninggalkan Shin yang menatap keduanya yang pergi menjauh. Setelah mereka menghilang dibalik lorong rumah, Shin pun menuju kamarnya. Sebaiknya ia menelpon Kolonel karena hari ini ia tidak akan pergi ke markas.

 _ ***(Oba-san adalah panggilan Bibi dalam bahasa Jepang)**_

.

.

 **OUT**

.

.

"Kenapa anda bilang aku tidak lancar berbicara bahasa Jepang?"

Shin sedang membaca buku di taman belakang rumah saat pemuda itu datang membawakan teh _pu'er*_ untuknya. Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun Shin berkata, "Sangat aneh jika pemuda Cina sepertimu terlihat terpelajar."

Kui Xian menatap pemuda yang tampak duduk santai itu dengan kesal. "Lalu, apa tidak ada nama lain yang lebih baik selain Mao Mao?"

"Itu lebih baik daripada Kui Kui " Jawab Shin, kali ini ia menutup bukunya. Tampaknya sudah tidak ada ketenangan untuk membaca ketika pemuda itu sibuk merecokinya dengan pertanyaan. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku sebelumnya. Apa tidak ada kemungkinan kalau Putri Li Shang masih hidup?"

Raut wajah Kui Xian berubah mendengar pertanyaan itu. Matanya menatap sendu Shin yang kini juga menatapnya, "Aku tak tahu. Saat itu keadaannya sangat kacau. Pasukan Kwantung berusaha mengejar. Perahu yang kami naiki tertembak dan tenggelam. Aku..."

Suaranya mulai bergetar, matanya mendadak panas. Setiap kali teringat hal itu ia seolah kembali pada kejadian malam itu.

 _ ***(Kui artinya kura-kura)**_

 _ ***(teh pu'er adalah teh bunga)**_

.

.

- **OUT-**

.

 **Flashback**

.

Persiapan pernikahan disiapkan dengan begitu mewah. Semua pelayan tampak sibuk menyiapkan berbagai hidangan dan persiapan upacara pernikahan Putri Li Shang dan Pangeran Kujo. Ditengah kesibukan itu, pengantin wanita tampak sudah selesai dirias. Li Shang, gadis itu tampak sangat cantik dengan _Qi Pao_ mewah yang dikenakannya. Tapi, raut wajahnya sama sekali tak menunjukkan kebahagiaan. Ya, itu karena pernikahan ini hanyalah sebuah perjodohan diplomatik agar Manchuria menjadi sekutu Jepang. Lebih tepatnya jajahan Jepang.

Jika berbicara tentang hatinya, tentu ia tidak ingin menikah dengan Kujo. Tapi, nyawa jutaan penduduk Manchuria menjadi taruhan atas tindakan gegabahnya. Ia diselimuti oleh perasaan gundah.

Seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya, membuat sang Putri menoleh dan memaksakan senyumnya. "Kui Xian."

"Putri, berhentilah tersenyum jika anda tidak suka melakukannya." Kui Xian kemudian duduk disamping gadis cantik itu. Ditatapnya gadis yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya itu, Putri yang akan selalu ia hormati. Ia tak ingin hidup Putri Li Shang hancur, karena itu ia beranikan dirinya dan berkata, "Bagaimana...kalau kita kabur saja? Aku akan meminta bantuan Xiao Min menolong kita."

Disinilah awal malapetaka itu terjadi. Pasukan Kwantung menembaki kapal yang mereka tumpangi hingga karam. Mereka semua tenggelam dan terbawa ombak. Dan hal terakhir yang Kui Xian lihat hanyalah wajah sosok pria. Dan itu adalah Shin.

 **Flashback End**

.

.

 **OUT**

.

.

"K..."

"Kui...

"Kui Xian..."

Kui Xian tersadar dari lamunannya. Terkejut mendapati kedua pipinya kini basah karena air mata dan sentuhan ditangannya, Shin mengenggam tangannya. Pemuda itu menatapnya,"Kau tak perlu menceritakannya jika kau tidak siap. Maafkan aku karena menanyakannya..."

Sesaat Kui Xian sama sekali tak bergerak. Tapi perlahan ia melepas tangannya dari genggaman Shin dan menghapus air matanya. "Maafkan aku. Tapi kurasa Putri Li Shang sudah meninggal malam itu..." ucapnya pelan.

"Aku pikir masih ada harapan bahwa dia masih hidup, tapi...mengingat semua keadaan mengerikan itu membuat aku sadar Putri pasti tidak akan selamat. Dan ketika kalian menemukan mayatnya maka...hari itu kau harus menyerahkanku pada pasukan Kwantung. Setidaknya aku harus melindungi nama Putri sampai akhir hayatnya..."

Hening menyelimuti mereka. Kui Xian membungkuk hormat sebelum kemudian pergi masuk ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan Shin sendirian disana. Dan ketika ia sendirian, Shin hanya diam beribu bahasa. Sesaat ia tak ingin mengambil kesimpulan apapun. Sesaat ia ingin tuli dan tak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kui Xian...

.

.

 **-OUT-**

.

.

Sebulan telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Pasukan Kwantung terus menyusuri setiap sudut Manchuria untuk mencari keberadaan Putri Li Shang. Dan selama itu pula Shin menyembunyikan Kui Xian dirumahnya. Shin juga sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan pemuda yang selalu merecokinya untuk meminum obat, menyiapkan makanannya, membuatkannya teh saat membaca, dan mempersiapkan segala kebutuhannya. Mungkin karena ia terbiasa menyiapkan segala kebutuhan Putri Li Shang dahulu.

"Kau sudah dengar, Kidoin? Satu mayat perempuan sudah ditemukan."

DEG!

Shin tak mampu menahan rasa terkejutnya ketika mendengar bahwa pasukan sudah menemukan mayat perempuan. Dan Shin tahu jelas siapa mayat itu. Itu adalah mayat...

"Itu adalah mayat Kui Xian."

 _...Putri Li Shang._

"Putri Li Shang kabur bersama Kui Xian, gadis itu bekerja di keluarga kerajaan sejak berusia lima tahun. Putri Li Shang sangat menyukainya dan menjadikan Kui Xian sebagai 'boneka'."

Di ruang latihan pasukan Kwantung, Shin hanya diam mendengarkan dengan seksama perkataan Miura yang kini sedang sibuk membidik sasaran tembak dengan pistolnya. Mendengar Miura menyebut Kui Xian sebagai gadis, membuat ia menyadari bahwa identitas Kui Xian sebagai laki-laki memang tidak diketahui siapapun, dan pasti hanya Putri Li Shang yang mengetahuinya. Alasan kenapa Putri Li Shang menjadikannya "boneka" tentu bukan sekedar alasan karena dia berstatus sebagai keluarga kerajaan yang bisa meminta apapun. Itu dilakukan agar tidak akan ada siapapun yang bisa menyentuh Kui Xian.

"Jadi, apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya?" tanya Shin.

"Pasukan terus mencari keberadaan Putri Li Shang. Untuk saat ini gerakan anti Jepang juga terus ditelusuri keberadaannya." kata Miura.

DOR!

Miura menarik pelatuk pistolnya, menembakkan tepat ketengah sasaran. "Karena menemukannya sama dengan menentukan nasib negeri ini, Kidoin."

Shin terhenyak mendengarnya. Meski sesungguhnya ia tahu akhir dari maksud pernikahan yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh Pangeran Kujo dan Putri Li Shang, tak pernah berani dirinya membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika itu gagal.

Tidak, sesungguhnya memang sudah gagal. Menunggu waktu saja hingga semua orang tahu bahwa jasad Kui Xian...adalah Putri Li Shang. Dan seharusnya...Shin sendirilah yang akan mengantar Kui Xian ke pasukan Kwantung.

 _Mengantarkannya...pada kematian._

.

.

 **-OUT-**

.

.

Derit pintu yang dibuka membuat Kui Xian menoleh, senyum terkembang di wajahnya. Ia tahu Shin sudah pulang, dengan secepat mungkin ia berlari menuju pintu depan. Shin terkaget melihat tingkah Kui Xian itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya heran.

"Anda sudah pulang, Letnan?" Kui Xian membantu melepas jas dan topi Shin.

" _Onii-chan cudah pulang?"_

DEG!

Shin terkejut untuk beberapa saat. _Kenangan ini..._

"Jika aku sudah di depanmu tentu artinya aku sudah pulang." jawab Shin kemudian. Menghiraukan apa yang barusan muncul dalam otaknya. Jantungnya masih berdebar-debar aneh. Tapi ia pandai menutupinya.

Kui Xian menggembungkan wajahnya, "Anda benar-benar tidak punya rasa humor, letnan." keluhnya sambil berjalan di belakang Shin. "Makan malam sudah siap. Di tempat ini lumayan sulit mencari ikan makarel. Tapi aku berhasil menemukannya waktu ke pasar tadi. " ujarnya.

"Kau bisa membuat masakan Jepang?" tanya Shin pelan.

Kui Xian tersenyum. "Tidak terlalu bisa. Tapi _Obaa-san_ mengajariku dengan telaten. Oh ya, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat di bak mandi. Sebaiknya anda membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malamnya di meja makan."

Tanpa sadar Shin tersenyum tipis, mendengar celotehan tanpa jeda dari mulut Kui Xian. Sesaat ia hanya terus mendengarkan pemuda yang mengikuti langkahnya itu hingga sampai di depan kamarnya, langkahnya pun berhenti.

"Baiklah." Ucapnya singkat.

Pemuda itu pun hendak segera pergi ketika Shin membuka pintu kamar. Tapi suara itu menahannya, " _Xie xie._ "

Ia pun menoleh mendengar panggilan Shin. Dan ketika mendengar kalimat itu, ia pun tersenyum. "Aku akan siapkan makanannya." Ucapnya sebelum benar-benar pergi.

Sementara itu Shin masih terdiam disana, teringat kembali pembicaraannya dengan Miura tadi. Dalam hati ia berkata, _bolehkah...setidaknya aku hanya menyelamatkannya?_

Tanpa Shin ketahui, Kuixian berjalan ke dapur dengan wajah yang sangat merah. Mendadak jantungnya berdegup kencang melihat senyum Shin yang pertama kali ia lihat. Sebelah tangannya menyentuh dada. _Perasaan ini..._

 _..._

" _ **Ikatan itu muncul bahkan sebelum mereka sadari. Sebuah lingkaran dosa itu pun dimulai..."**_

.

.

 **-OUT-**

.

.

Pagi yang cerah itu dimulai. Beberapa saat yang lalu Kui Xian mengantar Shin sampai ke depan rumah, pria itu pergi naik mobil bersama Miura ke markas. Setelah itu Kui Xian menjalani rutinitasnya, membersihkan setiap sudut rumah selama Bibi pergi berbelanja. Disinilah ia sekarang, merapikan ruang tamu. Pemuda itu bersenandung kecil sambil mengelap meja dan beberapa guci koleksi.

"Hah...akhirnya ruang tamu selesai." Ujar pemuda itu sambil mengelap keringat di dahinya. "Hmm...semua ruangan sudah―" Ia baru akan bilang begitu ketika melihat pintu kamar Shin yang sedikit terbuka. "Hari ini dia lupa mengunci pintu kamarnya."

Selama ia tinggal dirumah itu, kamar Shin secara tidak langsung menjadi daerah terlarang untuknya. Bibi tak pernah sekalipun menyuruhnya ataupun membiarkannya untuk masuk kesana. Setiap kali ia berkata akan membereskan kamar itu, Bibi pasti menyuruhnya melakukan hal lain. Kui Xian menggeleng, "Jangan, nanti Bibi marah jika tahu." Gumamnya.

 _Tapi Bibi tidak pernah marah bahkan ketika aku memecahkan mangkuk,_ ujarnya dalam hati. Akhirnya akibat rasa penasaran, Kui Xian pun memegang kenop pintu kamar itu dan membukanya. Terlihatlah kamar bernuansa putih, tapi sedikit berantakan. Pemuda itu kembali bergumam, "Aku sudah menebak, sebagian kamar laki-laki memang selalu berantakan."

Pemuda itu pun segera mulai membereskan, dirapikannya tempat tidur, dan tumpukan buku-buku yang berantakan diatas meja kerja. Kui Xian pun hendak menyusun buku-buku itu ketika melihat sesuatu menyembul dari salah satu buku. Karena penasaran, Kui Xian pun menarik benda itu, sebuah amplop lusuh berwarna putih dengan lukisan pohon sakura. _Musim semi seindah dirimu,_ tulisan _kanji_ tertulis disudut kanan. Perlahan ia membuka amplop itu mengeluarkan isinya.

DEG!

Kui Xian terkejut ketika melihat isi dari amplop itu, sebuah foto. Foto yang menampilkan seorang pria dengan pakaian tentara, bersama seorang gadis cantik yang sangat anggun dengan kimononya. Pemuda itu membalik foto itu, _Pertunangan Shin Kidoin dan Koto Ohashi._

Namun sebelum sempat Kui Xian bereaksi lagi atas apa yang ia lihat, suara itu mengintrupsinya. "Mao Mao?"

Sontak ia menoleh dan mendapati Bibi berdiri di depan pintu. Wajahnya sesaat tampak terkejut, tapi kemudian kembali tenang dan teduh. "Kau sudah melihatnya?"

Sebelah tangannya terangkat, memberi gerakan memanggil Kui Xian untuk mendekat, "Taruh kembali ke tempat semula dan kemarilah..."

"Karena kau sudah melihatnya, maka akan kuceritakan padamu."

Kui Xian akhirnya menurut, mengikuti Bibi.

.

.

 **-OUT-**

.

 **Flashback**

.

1920

.

 _ **Kisah itu dimulai ketika Shin berusia dua puluh tahun. Ia jatuh cinta pada Koto Ohashi. Koto adalah gadis lembut, cantik, dan sederhana. Seperti pemuda itu, Koto juga mencintai Shin. Pertunangan mereka memang dilangsungkan atas nama perjodohan, tapi hati mereka sama-sama menerima.**_

" _Onii-chan!_ "

Suara dengan pengucapan yang cadel itu membuat sesosok remaja itu menoleh. Shin Kidoin tersenyum melihat sosok anak manis yang kini setengah berlari kearahnya. "Akira, jangan berlari. Nanti kau bisa jatuh." Dan senyumnya semakin merekah ketika melihat sosok gadis itu.

"Wah, Akira. Kau semakin tinggi saja sekarang." Ujar Shin, berjongkok untuk menyamai tinggi anak laki-laki yang imut itu. Akira tersenyum hingga memperlihatkan deretan giginya. Iris karamelnya berbinar senang. " _Onii-chan_ hali ini haluc belmain denganku, ya? Aku bocan kalau hanya belmain dengan _onee-chan._ "

"Oooh begitu ya Akira Ohashi. Akira tidak suka bermain dengan _onee-chan*_ dan lebih suka bermain dengan _onii-san*_." Gadis yang bersama anak laki-laki itu―Koto Ohashi.

Akira menggembungkan pipinya, "Bukan begitu, Akila cuka belmain dengan _onee-chan._ Tapi bocan kalau cuma beldua. Lebih menyenangkan kalau ada _oniichan._ " Ujarnya membela diri. Kedua remaja di dekatnya akhirnya hanya terkekeh.

Shin dan Koto perlahan saling berpandangan dengan senyum lebar. "Lama tidak bertemu denganmu, Koto." Ucap pemuda itu.

"Iya, sejak kau masuk sekolah militer kurasa." Jawab Koto dengan suara lembutnya. Musim semi menyambut mekarnya bunga cinta dihati mereka.

 _ **Kala itu perasaan yang bernama cinta bersemi dihati Shin. Ia jatuh cinta pada sosok Koto yang lembut itu. Bahkan sosoknya terekam selalu dalam ingatan pemuda itu. Ingatan indah yang kemudian berubah menjadi menyakitkan. Sosok Koto yang berdiri dibawah pohon sakura, perlahan menjadi sosok yang paling Shin benci untuk selamanya**_.

 _ ***(Onii-san berarti kakak laki-laki (bukan saudara kandung) dalam bahasa Jepang)**_

 _ ***(One-chan berarti kakak perempuan (saudara kandung) dalam bahasa Jepang)**_

.

1922

.

 _ **Suatu ketika Koto tidak sengaja bertemu seorang pria, mata-mata dari Inggris yang bernama Sajit. Saat itu Shin tengah berjuang di medan perang untuk menakhlukan Manchuria. Benih-benih cinta tumbuh terlarang diantara keduanya. Cinta diatas pengkhianatan yang dilakukan oleh Koto. Gadis itu buta akan cinta, bahkan tidak hanya mengkhianati Shin. Ia juga mengkhianati keluarga dan negerinya sendiri.**_

"Katakan kalau itu semua bohong, Koto!"

Koto hanya menatap Shin dengan air mata yang terus jatuh. Tetesan rasa bersalah dan penyesalan karena membawa pemuda itu dalam kisah cinta yang berakhir dengan kepedihan. "Maafkan aku Shin- _kun_. Tapi...aku tidak bisa berbohong. Aku sekarang mencintainya." Ucap Koto dengan nada yang bergetar.

Dua tahun Shin berjuang di medan perang. Bertahan dan bertarung bahkan hingga hampir meregang nyawa. Dan ia masih selamat atas tekadnya untuk kembali secepat mungkin dan menikah dengan tunangannya, kekasihnya, sosok yang ia inginkan sebagai istrinya kelak.

Tapi ia dikhianati. Ia dibohongi. Koto lebih memilih pemuda lain daripada dirinya. Bahkan ia sanggup untuk mengkhianati negaranya demi pemuda itu. Shin naik pitam, diarahkannya pistol kearah pemuda itu. Teriakan Koto terdengar, ia terisak-isak berkata, "Hiks! J-jangan Shin- _kun_. Jangan bunuh dia!"

Koto berdiri di depan Shin, mengarahkan senapan yang pemuda itu kearah dadanya, "Bunuh saja aku daripada dia! Jika aku yang mati ditanganmu, maka itu lebih baik..."

"Koto!"

Tubuh Shin bergetar, antara amarah dan kekecewaan karena gadis ini. Bahkan ia rela mati demi melindungi orang lain. Shin tersenyum miris, "...Jika mati ditanganku membuatmu merasa lebih baik, aku tidak akan melakukannya. Aku akan membuatmu hidup dengan bayang-bayang dosa. Kau akan hidup seperti itu..." ucapnya.

Dan dimalam kelam, dibawah cahaya rembulan yang redup Shin menjatuhkan senapannya dan pergi, "Akan kupastikan...kau pergi dan tak akan pernah kembali. Bahkan Akira...tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi denganmu."

Kalimat itu benar-benar dibuktikan oleh Shin. Esok harinya Koto dan kekasihnya diusir selamanya dari Jepang. Semua anggota keluarga Ohashi dianggap sebagai pengkhianat oleh masyarakat. Shin sama sekali tidak peduli saat itu. Hatinya kemudian sedingin es, hingga ia sama sekali tidak memiliki rasa kasihan ataupun peduli pada nasib Akira kecil ketika kakaknya pergi. Ia pikir itulah cara untuk menghukum Koto seumur hidupnya.

Tapi sebenarnya dialah yang paling terhukum.

Terhukum oleh rasa sakit tak berkesudahan...

 **Flashback End**

.

.

 **-OUT-**

.

.

"Shin- _kun_ jatuh sakit tiga bulan setelah kejadian itu. Tubuhnya kian melemah akibat penyakit jantung yang entah sejak kapan ia derita, tetapi kondisi itu kian parah karena perasaan sedih yangterus ia tumpuk dihatinya. Keluarga Ohashi yang tersisa kemudian pergi dari Tokyo entah kemana. Kemudian tersiar kabar bahwa Mei, _geisha*_ milik Tuan Ohashi yang adalah Ibu dari Akira terbunuh disuatu malam. Akira yang malang juga menghilang tak tahu kabarnya..."

Bibi menatap Kui Xian yang kini tertunduk mendengar kisah itu. Tangan keriputnya menyentuh tangan pemuda itu. "Aku sejak dulu bekerja pada keluarga Kidoin. Aku sangat ingat wajah anak itu meski sudah setua ini. Kau...mirip sekali dengan Akira kecil. Ketika melihat Shin- _kun_ membawamu, kupikir kau adalah dia. Pantas saja Shin- _kun_ mau mempekerjakan dirimu disini. Kalian sangat mirip. Kau juga pasti...mengingatkannya akan sosok Koto sendiri."

"Aku...menceritakan kisah ini semata-mata agar kau memahami perasaan Shin- _kun._ Kau mungkin akan menjadi satu-satunya orang terdekat darinya saat ini. Aku ingin kau terus di sisinya, untuk menemaninya." Tutur Bibi.\

" _Karena kau sama dengan orang itu dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati!"_

Kui Xian teringat saat Shin menggagalkan usahanya meminum racun. Pemuda itu akhirnya mengerti siapa yang Shin sebut mirip dengannya. Sosok itu adalah...

Pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya dan berkata, "Apakah...Tuan Kidoin menyesal atas apa yang dilakukannya?"

Bibi tersenyum hingga matanya yang sipit seperti tertutup oleh kerut matanya sendiri, "Menurutmu apakah Shin- _kun_ masih akan menyimpan bagian dari kenangan itu jika ia membencinya?" Wanita itu mengelus pelan rambut hitam pemuda disampingnya, "Shin- _kun_ menyesal bahkan sampai kepada titik ia rela mati untuk menebus kesalahan itu. Ia menyesal, sangat menyesal."

Hari itu Kui Xian merenungkan semua yang ia dengar. Semua...yang juga telah ikut menyakiti hatinya...

Membuka luka lama...

 _ ***(Geisha adalah wanita pegiat seni di Jepang)**_

.

.

 **-OUT-**

.

.

Siang itu Miura mengajak Shin untuk liburan, berpiknik sambil memancing dipinggir sungai. Shin pun setuju dan mengajak Kui Xian bersamanya. Ketika dua tentara itu sibuk dengan kail pancing mereka, Kui Xian tampak sibuk menata _bento_ yang telah ia siapkan sejak dirumahtadi diatas kain yang terbentang di rerumputan.

Sesekali diliriknya kedua pria dewasa yang sibuk berbicara sambil menunggu ikan memakan umpan mereka. Shin sangat jarang keluar rumah tanpa seragamnya. Jadi, ketika melihat pria itu hanya memakai topi kabaret, kemeja putih dan celana coklat senada, membuat ia cukup terkesima. _Dia jauh lebih tampan,_ batinnya. Tapi kemudian ia sendiri terkejut menyadari pikirannya itu, wajahnya memerah karena malu.

Shin melirik ke belakang, melihat Kui Xian sebelum kemudian terkejut melihat tatapan Miura. "Ada apa Kolonel?" tanyanya.

Miura tersenyum penuh arti, "Kulihat kau sedikit berubah sekarang. Sejak ada Mao Mao, kau terlihat lebih hidup. Wajahmu juga cerah, seperti Kidoin yang dulu kuingat." Jawabnya jujur.

"Itu tandanya Mao Mao telah bekerja dengan baik." Ujar pria itu, matanya menatap kearah air sungai yang jernih.

Miura melihat kearah Kui Xian, "Mao Mao, apa makanannya sudah siap?"

Kui Xian menoleh dan mengangguk. Mereka pun kemudian beranjak dan duduk menikmati makan siang. Sepanjang menyantap makanan, Miura terus saja memuji Kui Xian yang sangat pandai menyiapkan bekal. Bahkan pria itu berkata akan sering mengunjungi rumah Shin untuk mencicipi makanan buatan Kui Xian lagi. Dan Kui Xian hanya tersenyum kikuk, antara malu-malu dan senang mendengar pujian Miura.

Sementara itu Shin hanya diam, sesekali menatap wajah Kui Xian yang tersipu malu. Dan entah kenapa ada perasaan kesal menyelip dihatinya. _Cemburu kah?_

.

.

 **-OUT-**

.

.

"Hah...segarnya."

Kui Xian baru saja selesai berendam, membersihkan tubuhnya yang lengket setelah seharian berpiknik tadi dan setelah pulang ia ikut membantu Bibi di dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Pemuda itu menatap cermin dikamar mandi dan tanpa sadar tersenyum mengingat Miura yang memuji masakannya dan mengajarkannya cara memancing ikan. Suasana hatinya pun menjadi baik. Setelah mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk Kui Xian pun keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia melewati lorong rumah dengan jendela disepanjang jalan menuju kamarnya. Pemuda itu dapat melihat bulan yang bersinar terang malam itu dibalik jendela. Tapi kemudian matanya menangkap sesuatu yang lain, seseorang tengah berada di taman. Shin sedang berdiri sendirian di tengah taman.

"Apa yang dia lakukan disana?" gumamnya. Awalnya Kui Xian hanya memperhatikan Shin yang berdiri di tengah taman dari jauh. Tapi kemudian pemuda itu tersentak kaget ketika melihat Shin sedikit menunduk dengan sebelah tangan menekan dada. Kui Xian segera berlari menghampiri pria itu. Dan ketika tubuh itu hampir limbung, untung Kui Xian segera menahannya.

"Letnan, anda baik-baik saja?" tanyanya panik, pemuda itu berusaha memapah Shin untuk duduk dikursi taman. Penerangan ditempat itu sangat minim, tapi Kui Xian sedikitnya bisa melihat raut kesakitan yang pria itu tunjukkan.

"Apa anda sudah minum obat?" tanyanya lagi. Barulah kali ini Shin menjawab dengan pelan, "Belum."

 _Pantas saja,_ batin Kui Xian. Segera pemuda itu beranjak masuk ke dalam rumah menuju dapur, mengambil salah satu botol obat milik Shin dan segelas air. Secepat mungkin ia kembali menuju taman. Dihampirinya Shin, mengambil sebutir obat dan dengan telaten membantu pria itu meminum obatnya. Sesaat napas pria itu masih terdengar memburu, membuat Kui Xian khawatir. "Kenapa anda tidak meminum obat tepat waktu, kolonel?" gumamnya, suaranya bergetar. Ia benar-benar sangat ketakutan, bahkan jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang sekarang.

Shin sejenak menutup matanya, tapi perlahan iris matanya terbuka menoleh kearah pemuda yang menatapnya penuh kekhawatiran. Sesaat ada gemuruh didadanya, bukan rasa sakit yang tengah ia rasakan. Tetapi rasa yang berbeda. "Aku tidak ingat...biasanya kau yang mengingatnya..." ucapnya sangat pelan.

Mendengar jawaban Shin membuat pemuda itu menyadari bahwa ia memang lupa dengan jadwal minum obat pria itu. Mendadak ia merasa sangat menyesal. Ia terlalu senang tadi hingga lupa ada hal penting yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

" _Gomenasai,_ Letnan." Ucapnya pelan, pemuda itu menunduk.

Shin masih berusaha menormalkan tarikan napasnya sebelum kemudian berkata, "Tenanglah, aku sudah baik-baik saja."

"Tapi..."

Sebuah sentuhan yang perlahan dan hangat itu menghentikan Kui Xian bicara, didapatinya Shin mengelus perlahan rambut hitamnya. Pemuda itu pun menoleh, dan mendapati pria Jepang itu tengah menatapnya dalam.

DEG!

Kui Xian tak tahu kenapa jantungnya mendadak berdebar dengan kencang. Mata itu seolah menghipnotisnya, ia begitu terhanyut bahkan ketika melihat garis luka dibawah mata kiri pria itu. Shin Kidoin membuatnya...

"Apa kau menyukai hidupmu yang sekarang?"

Pemuda itu mengerjap matanya beberapa kali, sontak mengalihkan pandangannya setelah mendengar pertanyaan itu. "K-kenapa...anda menanyakannya?"

Shin kemudian menurunkan tangannya dari rambut hitam itu. Teringat ia betapa bahagianya wajah Kui Xian siang tadi. Pemuda yang disampingnya itu sangat kegirangan karena berhasil menangkap ikan. Wajahnya juga begitu senang ketika Miura memuji masakannya. Wajahnya begitu hidup dan begitulah adanya dulu sebelum seseorang dalam hidupnya―Putri Li Shang, pergi. Bisa saja Shin mengatakan yang sesungguhnya kepada pemuda itu, bahwa mayat yang ditemukan oleh pasukan Kwantung adalah Putri Li Shang. Tapi bibirnya kelu setiap kali melihat senyum itu, setiap kali mendengar suara ceria yang mengantarnya pergi dan menyambutnya pulang. Sudah sangat lama sejak ia merasakan perasaan itu...

 _Rasa hangat dari seseorang..._

Shin mengalihkan pandangannya, rasa sesak di dadanya perlahan mulai menghilang. Pria itu menatap pohon yang berada ditaman. "Kau tahu, dulu diatas pohon itu ada seekor burung yang membuat sarangnya. Aku sering memperhatikannya dari balkon kamar, ia datang membawa ranting satu demi satu untuk membuat sarangnya. Dan setelah sarang itu jadi, kulihat tiga buah telur disana." ujarnya. Semilir angin sejuk menerpa tubuhnya, senyum tipis perlahan terlihat. "Dan telur bayi-bayi burung itu pun kemudian menetas."

"Setiap hari sang induk pergi mencari makan untuk bayinya. Sampai suatu ketika...dia tidak kembali. Bayi-bayi burung itu kelaparan. Awalnya aku ingin mencoba memberi makanan, tapi kuurungkan. Berpikir mungkin induk burung itu akan segera kembali. Tapi kemudian induk burung tak pernah kembali. Bayi-bayi burung itu mati." Senyum itu memudar, berganti sendu.

"Mungkin...hari itu bisa saja aku membiarkanmu. Tapi aku memilih untuk menolongmu dan membawamu ke rumah ini daripada membiarkanmu mati. Aku ingin kau hidup." Dan kemudian Shin kembali menatap pemuda itu,"Karena itu tetaplah hidup disisiku."

Jantungnya berdebar cepat, berbeda. Dulu, ia sama sekali lupa rasa ini. Dia lupa bagaimana rasanya memiliki seseorang dalam hidup. Ketika rasa sakit ikut merenggut kebahagiaanya, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana hidup itu. Tapi sekarang, _aku ingin hidup untuk membuatmu juga hidup..._

Mereka terus saling bertatapan, membiarkan perasaan hangat memenuhi dada mereka. Awalnya Kui Xian sadar ia sama sekali tidak ingin hidup. Pemuda itu sadar ia bertahan karena Putri Li Shang, tapi kemudian ia seolah lupa tentang hal itu. Hari-harinya diisi oleh hal-hal baru. Dan tanpa sadar, Kui Xian pun paham. Ketika Bibi menceritakan kisah hidup Shin, ia merasa ada alasan lain yang kini ada dalam hatinya. Meski ada rasa sakit, tapi samar dan ambigu ada rasa lain yang ikut tersirat, _mungin aku bisa hidup untuk anda..._

Dan dengan perlahan anggukan itu menjadi jawabannya. Setidaknya Kui Xian harus mencobanya. Perlahan keduanya tersenyum, kemudian beberapa saat saling menikmati semilir angin dan bintang-bintang yang menghias angkasa. Debaran dihati mereka mungkin seperti tersembunyi. Namun sebentar lagi mereka akan memahaminya.

 _ **Debaran itu...**_

 _ **Perasaan itu...**_

 _ **Kalimat itu...**_

 _ **Keduanya belum memahaminya dengan jelas. Dua orang yang pernah terluka itu sama-sama berusaha untuk menemukan apa makna hidup sesungguhnya. Makna untuk siapa mereka hidup...dan untuk siapa mereka memberi harapan. Karena ungkapan cinta, bukan sekedar kalimat yang mudah diucapkan. Bukan sesuatu yang disadari dengan mudah...**_

 _ **Karena cinta adalah perasaan yang melekat erat...**_

.

.

 **-OUT-**

.

.

Pagi itu Kui Xian menemani Bibi berbelanja. Kedua tangannya sibuk membawa barang belanjaan. Cukup lelah, tapi suasana hatinya sedang sangat baik. Jadi ia begitu senang. Bahkan ia sesekali bersenandung kecil, berjalan berdampingan dengan Bibi.

"Mao Mao, sepertinya kau sedang senang sekali." Ujar Bibi.

Kui Xian terkekeh, wajahnya sedikit bersemu malu. "Sudah lama aku tidak keluar rumah. Menyenangkan sekali melihat keramaian seperti ini, _oba-san_." Jawabnya.

Bibi pun ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Aku mengerti. Cukup membosankan bekerja dirumah. Apalagi selama ini Shin- _kun_ tidak banyak bicara, padahal hanya ada kita dirumah itu."

Kui Xian jadi teringat dengan Shin yang sudah dua hari sedang tidak pulang. Dia hanya meminta Kui Xian menyiapkan pakaian dan obat-obatannya dan berkata bahwa ada kegiatan penting yang harus ia ikuti. Jadi rumah terasa sepi, hanya ada dia dan Bibi. _Kapan Letnan akan pulang?_ Batinnya.

"Ada es serut disana. Kau mau mencicipinya?" tanya Bibi, melihat seorang pria Cina yang berjualan es serut. Kui Xian pun dengan cepat mengangguk. Mereka pun kemudian menghampiri dan memesan dua es serut. Setelah mendapatkan es serut, Bibi mengajak Kui Xian untuk duduk disebuah kursi panjang, tidak jauh dari tempat penjual es serut. Keduanya pun menikmati _dessert_ dingin itu. Cukup lega karena setelah berjalan-jalan.

Bibi tersenyum melihat Kui Xian yang begitu menikmati es serutnya. "Kau sepertinya sangat suka makanan manis."

Kui Xian mengangguk, "Ini sangat manis dan segar. Apalagi setelah berkeringat begini." Ujarnya. Wanita paruh baya itu tertawa ringan mendengar jawaban Kui Xian.

Keduanya beberapa kali terlihat obrolan ringan sebelum suara itu mengintrupsi. "K-Kui Xian?"

Sontak Kui Xian menoleh, dan kemudian ia terkejut. Jantungnya mendadak berdegup kencang. Terkejut mendapati pemilik suara itu, sosok pemuda yang ia kenal. "Xiao Min _gege*..."_

Bibi tampak bingung, "Mao Mao, kau mengenalnya?" Wanita itu sama sekali tidak bisa bicara bahasa mandarin, jadi ia tidak mengerti apa yang keduanya ucapkan. Kui Xian sama sekali tidak menjawab Bibi, ia menatap pemuda itu, "Kau juga selamat...apa Putri juga?" tanyanya. Suaranya agak bergetar.

Sementara itu Chang Xiao Min, pria yang mengenal Kui Xian itu masih terkejut. "Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti ini?" tanyanya, terkejut dengan penampilan pemuda itu. Tapi Kui Xian sedang tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia ingin tahu keadaan putri. "Bagaimana keadaan Putri?" desaknya.

Barulah Xiao Min mengerti situasinya dan menjawab dengan sendu. "Melihat kau berdiri di depanku, itu tandanya...Putri Li Shang sudah meninggal."

DEG!

Dan jawaban itu mendadak membuat Kui Xian merasa dunianya...runtuh seketika.

 ***(** _ **Gege adalah panggilan kakak laki-laki dalam bahasa mandarin).**_

.

.

 **-OUT-**

.

.

Hari sudah sangat sore ketika Shin tiba dirumah, diantar oleh anak buahnya dengan mobil. Pria itu segera masuk dan mendapati Bibi lah yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Pemandangan yang sudah tidak pernah ia lihat sejak Kui Xian ada dirumah itu. " _Oba-san_? Dimana Mao Mao?" tanyanya sambil melangkah masuk dan melepas topinya. Bibi mengambil topi dan tasnya, wajah wanita itu tampak sendu.

"Mao Mao sedang ada dikamarnya. Dia terus menangis sepanjang hari sekembalinya kami dari pasar." Jawaban Bibi tentu membuat Shin terkejut. _Kenapa anak itu menangis?Pasti terjadi sesuatu,_ batinnya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu dipasar, _oba-san_?" tanyanya.

Bibi pun mengangguk dan menceritakan semuanya. "Kami bertemu seorang pemuda disana. Pemuda itu berbicara dengan Mao Mao dengan bahasa mandarin, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Setelah itu kami pulang dan sejak siang dia terus bekerja sambil menangis. Aku kemudian bertanya, dia sama sekali tidak menjawab. Jadi, aku menyuruhnya untuk menenangkan diri di kamarnya."

Shin agaknya menyadari kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Jelas Kui Xian bertemu dengan seseorang yang mengenalinya. Dan kemungkinan rahasia yang selama ini Shin tutup rapat, akhirnya diketahui juga oleh Kui Xian. "Aku akan menemuinya."

Pria itu melangkah menuju ke kamar Kui Xian, sepanjang itu ia terus berpikir bagaimana ia akan menjelaskan semuanya. Jelas ia khawatir akan reaksi yang Kui Xian tunjukkan padanya.

TOK! TOK!

Shin mengetuk pintu kamar Kui Xian. "Kau di dalam?"

Hening. Sama sekali tidak ada jawaban.

Shin pun kembali mengetuk pintu. "Bisa kita bicara?"

Tapi masih sama. Shin pun merasa ada yang aneh. Diputarnya gagang pintu yang ternyata tidak terkunci. Dan ketika ia membuka pintu, matanya melebar mendapati jendela yang terbuka lebar dan Kui Xian sama sekali tidak ada disana. Ia pun segera berlari keluar dan tak peduli Bibi yang berteriak memanggilnya.

Ia membuka pintu dengan keras, sesegara mungkin ingin pergi mencari Kui Xian sebelum kemudian melihat sebuah mobil berhenti di depan rumahnya. Miura keluar dari mobil dan terkejut melihat Shin yang tampak terburu-buru. "Kau mau kemana?"

Tapi Shin tak mengindahkannya. Pria itu pergi berlari tanpa menghiraukan Miura.

.

.

 **-OUT-**

.

.

" _Melihat kau berdiri di depanku, itu tandanya...Putri Li Shang sudah meninggal."_

Kui Xian berdiri diam ditepi pantai. Angin berhembus cukup kencang dan matahari sudah terbenam beberapa saat lalu. Matanya sangat sembab dan kosong menatap gelombang air. Hatinya sangat hancur. Meski seharusnya ia sudah sempat meyakini bahwa sosok itu telah pergi. Tapi hatinya seolah menolak kenyataan itu. Putri Li Shang telah meninggal, sosok yang menyelamatkannya.

" _Mayatnya ditemukan dalam keadaan membusuk, sulit dikenali. Tapi, pakaiannya lah yang membuat orang-orang Jepang itu berpikir bahwa kau lah yang meninggal."_

"Hiks..."

Isakan kemudian lolos dari bibirnya. Air mata kemudian kembali berlomba-lomba keluar. Pemuda itu mencengkram dadanya dengan kedua tangan, menahan sakit akibat kesedihan yang memuncak. "Hiks...Putri..."

" _Mulai sekarang namamu adalah Kui Xian."_

Putri Li Shang adalah seseorang yang menyelamatkannya. Saat kecil ia hidup sebagai budak. Sosok itu kemudian mengulurkan tangan padanya. Membantu menyembunyikan identitasnya semata untuk menyelamatkannya dari kehidupan kelam...untuk selalu menjaganya tanpa gangguan status. Ia sudah menganggap Putri sebagai kakak bahkan Ibunya. Sekarang ia benar-benar pergi. Kui Xian merasa pikirannya kacau.

" _Kau harus bersembunyi, Kui Xian. Pasukan Kwantung terus mencari Putri. Jika sampai mereka tahu keadaannya, maka mereka akan mencarimu. Mereka mungkin akan menjadikanmu sebagai kambing hitam. Mereka akan membunuhmu. Aku akan menjemputmu lagi nanti."_

Mati...

Sekarang rasanya pemuda itu sama sekali tidak takut mati. Mungkin memang lebih baik baginya untuk mati. Ia hidup diatas kematian orang lain, bagaimana caranya ia bisa hidup. Ombak kemudian mengingatkannya akan Shin, sosok yang ia pikir akan membantunya untuk hidup. _Bahkan orang itu berbohong padaku..._

Kakinya perlahan melangkah mendekati air, membiarkan air membasahi kulitnyaa. Tatapannya kembali kosong. Ia sudah menyerah akan hidupnya. Ia terus berjalan menuju air, membiarkan tubuhnya perlahan tertutupi air dan tenggelam. _Putri...aku akan menyusul anda._

Kui Xian membiarkan tubuhnya terbawa oleh ombak. Ia biarkan napasnya tercekat. Ia hanya ingin mati. Perlahan kesadarannya menghilang. Tapi kemudian ketika ia berpikir akan segera mati, ternyata Tuhan belum membiarkannya.

 _Seorang malaikat datang menyelamatkannya._

"Kui Xian! Sadarlah!"

.

.

 **-OUT-**

.

.

" _Oba-san_ cepat hubungi dokter Gamlin untuk datang sekarang, tolong bawakan handuk dan pakaian kering."

Shin tiba dirumah mengejutkan Bibi dan Miura. Pria itu menggendong Kui Xian yang pingsan dipunggungnya, membawanya secepat mungkin menuju kamarnya sendiri. Kamar Kui Xian berada di belakang, terlalu jauh. Pria itu merebahkan Kui Xian dikasur. Wajah pemuda itu sangat pucat, membuat Shin sangat cemas. Disentuhnya dahi pemuda itu, terasa agak panas.

"Aku sudah menelponnya. Pelayannya bilang, dokter akan segera kemari." Ujar Bibi yang datang membawa pakaian, membantu Shin mengganti pakaian Kui Xian yang basah. Setelah itu diselimutinya tubuh itu, sembari menunggu Gamlin tiba. Bibi kemudian berkata, "Shin- _kun_ sebaiknya segera berganti pakaian. Aku akan mengambil air untuk Mao Mao." Bibi beranjak pergi.

Miura menepuk bahu Shin, " _Oba-san_ benar. Kau juga bisa jatuh sakit."

Shin sama sekali tidak bergeming, ia duduk dipinggir tempat tidur. Matanya terus menatap wajah Kui Xian, hatinya sangat gelisah. _Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku..._

Tak lama bel pintu berbunyi, Miura bersuara. "Biar aku yang membuka pintu." Ujarnya sebelum keluar dari kamar itu. Shin hanya diam, dengan perlahan tangannya menyentuh pipi pemuda itu dan berkata dalam hati. _Kami-sama*, tolong jangan ambil lagi seseorang dalam hidupku..._

 _ ***(Kami-sama adalah Dewa/Tuhan dalam agama Shinto yang dianut oleh masyarakat Jepang).**_

.

.

 **-OUT-**

.

.

Gamlin menyuntikkan obat dilengan kiri Kui Xian. Pria Rusia itu menatap sekilas wajah yang terpejam itu sebelum kemudian perlahan berbalik menatap Shin yang kini berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat tidur. Hanya mereka berdua disana. Miura sudah pergi beberapa saat lalu karena ada urusan lain yang harus ia kerjakan. Awalnya ia memang hanya ingin mampir karena tidak bisa bertemu Shin sejak dua hari terakhir.

"Kau melakukan tindakan berbahaya, letnan."

Shin hanya diam, tak membantah apa yang dikatakan dokter itu padanya. Memang benar, ia menyembunyikan seorang buronan yang bahkan tak diketahui oleh orang lain sebagai laki-laki. Jelas dari kalimatnya, Gamlin tahu benar siapa yang Shin selamatkan malam itu.

"Mereka sudah mencari kesetiap sudut kota ini, bahkan ke tempat terkecil. Tapi ternyata mereka tidak sadar, 'gadis' yang mereka cari ternyata ada disini, dirumah seorang letnan pasukan elit." Gamlin menatap Shin serius, "Namun suatu hari bangkai pun akan tercium baunya. Jika kau memang mau menyelamatkannya, bawa dia sejauh mungkin dari sini letnan."

"Aku...sudah berencana untuk membawanya pergi dari sini."

Ya, sebenarnya selama dua hari iniShin sudah merencanakan semuanya tanpa diketahui siapapun. Pria itu pergi menyiapkan berkas-berkas yang dibutuhkan untuk membawa Kui Xian keluar dari Manchuria secara resmi. Ia membuatkan identitas baru untuknya dan hal itu juga sedang diurus. Kenapa ia melakukannya?

Mungkin karena ia ingin menebus dosanya dimasa lampau. Ketika Koto diusir pergi, Shin tak menyadari apa yang jauh lebih menyakitkan lagi dari rasa sakit itu. Dia menghancurkan hidup Akira yang saat itu tetap ada karena perlindungan Koto. Akira hanya anak Tuan Ohasi dengan seorang _geisha,_ ia dianggap sebagai penghancur keluarga Ohashi nantinya. Tapi karena Koto, anak itu tetap hidup. Dan ketika Koto pergi, tidak ada yang melindunginya lagi. Koto mungkin bersalah, tetapi pembalasan dendam yang Shin lakukan 'membunuh' hidup anak kecil yang tidak berdosa. Jadi jika ada satu nyawa yang bisa ia selamatkan saat ini maka akan ia lakukan.

Shin merasakan sesak di dadanya mengingat itu semua. _Sesak atas penyesalan dan..._

Matanya mengarah pada Kui Xian yang terpejam, _takut kehilangan..._

Dan lebih dari semua itu ada satu lagi alasan terbesarnya. Dia...

"Kau mencintainya..."

Ucapan Gamlin. Shin menoleh, menatap dokter itu dengan seksama. Tapi kemudian senyumnya menjawab dengan jelas, "Kau...menyadarinya dokter."

Ya, Shin Kidoin mencintai Kui Xian. Baru-baru ini ia menyadarinya, bahwa sejak awal debaran jantungnya adalah makna dari cintanya. Bahkan ternyata sejak awal ia...memang sudah jatuh oleh iris karamel itu. Karena itu, ia akan bisa menghadapi apapun untuk orang yang dia cintai. Meski...mungkin harus bertukar nyawa untuk hal itu.

Sementara itu ditempat lain seorang pria sedang menatap pucuk senapan ditangannya dan memanggil nama itu dengan pelan,

"Kui Xian..."

Dan seorang pemuda tergeletak berlumuran darah.

 _ **Ketika dosa itu muncul diatas nama cinta, manusia menjadi buta. Mereka seolah lupa, bahwa Tuhan sebagai penentu atas takdirlah yang akan menentukan akhir dari nasib mereka.**_

.

.

 **-OUT-**

.

.

Kui Xian mendapati langit-langit kamar ketika membuka matanya yang masih terasa berat. Pemuda itu mengerang pelan, memejamkan mata. Kepalanya masih terasa sangat pusing.

"Kui Xian?"

Suara itu membuat matanya kembali terbuka, pandangannya kemudian melihat Shin. Dan saat itulah ia menyadari...

 _Aku belum mati._

"Apa kau masih merasa pusing?" tanya Shin dengan lembut. Matanya dengan intens menatap pemuda itu. Sementara Kui Xian tampak sangat kecewa, semua ingatannya sebelum tenggelam teringat jelas. Bahkan sebelum sempat disadarinya, air mata kembali berlomba keluar.

"Anda sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama..." ucapnya bergetar. "Putri Li Shang mati menggantikanku..."

Shin diam, membiarkan Kui Xian mengeluarkan semua yang ingin ia ucapkan. Pemuda itu berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidur, Shin menahannya. "Kau masih lemah, berbaringlah."

"Lepaskan aku! Kenapa anda menyelamatkanku!? Harusnya aku sudah mati!"

Kui Xian meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri. Shin terus menahan pergerakannya sebelum kemudian menarik tubuh itu dalam dekapannya. "Karena kau berjanji untuk hidup. Kau harus menepati janji itu, Kui Xian." Ujarnya.

Sesaat Kui Xian meronta. Tapi karena keadaannya masih belum pulih, ia pun tidak sanggup melepaskan diri. Dibiarkannya Shin mendekap tubuhnya. Kehangatan itu pun membuatnya terisak. "Hiks...kau jahat."

Shin diam, dia hanya terus mengelus punggung rapuh itu dan tak ingin melepaskannya. Hatinya juga ikut merasakan sakit ketika melihat orang yang dicintainya begitu terluka. "Maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin agar tidak terluka..." ucapnya sangat pelan.

"Hiks...hiks..."

"...Jika kukatakan apakah kau akan mengerti? Betapa aku ingin melindungimu. Betapa aku mencintaimu."

Kui Xian menghentikan tangisnya. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Apa maksud Shin padanya? Dan ketika perlahan rengkuhan itu lepas dari tubuhnya, ketika kedua tangan yang hangat itu menangkup wajahnya. Kui Xian dapat jelas melihat wajah itu dengan jelas. Wajah pria yang menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Aku...pikir ini memang gila tapi...sejak kau bersamaku, aku merasa bisa hidup lebih lama lagi. Aku ingin melindungimu dan menghabiskan seluruh hidupku bersamamu. Karena itu bagiku lebih baik menyembunyikan kenyataan menyakitkan itu dibandingkan melihatmu terluka seperti ini."

Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak berkedip, mendadak otaknya terasa kosong. Ia tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun. Shin tersenyum sendu, "Jika kau ingin pergi dariku setelah ini, maka aku akan melepaskanmu asal kau berjanji untuk tetap hidup." Kali ini suaranya agak bergetar. Tapi ia berusaha menutupinya dan kembali berkata, "Istirahatlah."

Shin hendak beranjak dari kasur, tapi tangan itu menahannya. Kui Xian menahannya. "Kau menggagalkan usahaku untuk mati. Maka...kau harus bertanggung jawab untuk membuatku hidup, Letnan. Seperti hatiku untukmu."

"Kui Xian..."

Shin terperangah, sesaat ia tak menyangka bahwa pemuda itu akan menjawab hatinya. Jadi tanpa ia sia-siakan, kembali ia rengkuh tubuh itu dengan erat. Dengan penuh cinta, seolah tak hari lagi untuk melakukannya esok. Sesekali ia masih dapat mendengar sesegukan dari pemuda itu, tapi ia tahu terselip harapan untuk bahagia dalam tangis itu. Dan ketika rengkuhan itu kembali terlepas, mereka kembali tatapan dan perlahan menyatu dalam sentuhan.

Shin tahu ini adalah kesalahan, tapi baginya lebih baik kehilangan namanya daripada kehilangan seseorang sekali lagi dalam hidupnya. Dalam hidupnya yang singkat, setidaknya ia harus bahagia. Begitu juga Kui Xian, pemuda itu berhak bahagia.

"Haaah..."

Ciuman mereka terlepas, napas memburu menarik udara. Mata mereka kembali bertatapan sebelum kemudian Shin perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya lagi, mencium leher putih itu. Kui Xian tak mampu menahan desahannya sama sekali. Kemudian kegiatan itu terus berlanjut. Malam itu mereka memadu kasih penuh cinta. Menyatukan diri, memberi kehangatan satu sama lain.

 _Bersatu dibawah cahaya rembulan..._

.

.

 **-OUT-**

.

.

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi perempuan?"

Kui Xian menarik sebelah alis, sekilas berpikir bahwa pemuda yang tidur berhadapan dengannya itu tengah meledeknya. Tapi tatapan itu sangat dalam, membuat ia yakin kalau Shin benar-benar bertanya.

"Aku tidak pernah ingat bagaimana rasanya menjadi laki-laki. Selama ini aku hidup sebagai perempuan, lebih tepatnya boneka hidup yang akan didandani sesuai keinginan pemiliknya."

"Jangan berpikiran buruk tentang tuan Putri, itulah caranya untuk melindungiku. Saat pertama kali bertemu, aku hanyalah budak. Aku sangat kotor, tapi ia menyentuhku dengan tangan bersihnya. Dia memberiku kehangatan, kasih sayangnya, mengajariku banyak hal."

Shin tahu, senyum itu berubah. Senyum diwajah Kui Xian kini memiliki makna yang berbeda. Senyum itu menunjukkan luka. Tapi Shin tak ingin menghentikan pemuda itu. Ia ingin mendengar lebih.

"Setelah aku tak bisa menyelamatkannya...apakah pantas bagiku untuk hidup?" ucapnya sangat lirih. Suara itu bergetar, Shin dapat merasakannya. Perlahan tangan besarnya merangkul tubuh itu, memeluknya. Kulit mereka yang tak terbalut sebenang kain pun menempel, memberi kehangatan satu sama lain. Setengah berbisik, Shin berkata, "Kematian adalah rahasia Tuhan. Takdir manusia hanya menjalani hidupnya."

"Sekarang kau memilikiku. Ada takdir yang diberikan padamu, kau menyelamatkanku. Kehadiranmu menyelamatkanku dari dunia kelam. Rasa bersalahku, pikiranku untuk mati tergantikan dengan keinginan untuk melindungimu. Aku ingin kau terus berada disisiku."

Mendengar penuturan Shin membuat air mata berlomba-lomba keluar dari kedua bola matanya. Dan ketika ia terisak, Shin semakin erat memeluknya. Membiarkan pemuda itu melepaskan beban di hatinya.

"Aku...mencintaimu." bisiknya.

Dan jawaban penuh isakan itu pun terucap, "Aku...juga mencintaimu."

.

.

 **-OUT-**

.

.

Suasana hati Kui Xian sangat baik hari itu. Meski awalnya pagi itu dimulai dengan tatapan canggung satu sama lain, tapi semua berjalan seperti biasa. Setelah menyiapkan sarapan dan mengantar Shin sampai ke depan pintu rumah, ia pun bersiap untuk pergi ke pasar. Bibi menyuruhnya membeli ikan laut dan beberapa sayuran.

Kui Xian bersenandung pelan sambil melihat-lihat, sebelum kemudian seseorang menyentuh tangannya. "Kui Xian?"

Dan ketika sosok itu memanggil namanya, semuanya telah hancur. Kui Xian tahu, ia tak akan bisa menghindar lagi.

.

.

 **-OUT-**

.

.

"Kidoin! Tenang Kidoin! Tunggu!"

Shin terus setengah berlari keluar dari markas menuju kediaman keluarga kerajaan. Begitu kabar bahwa Kui Xian ditemukan oleh salah satu pelayan keluarga kerajaan sampai padanya, ia secepat mungkin datang dan ingin segera tiba disana. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, takut akan kenyataan yang bahkan disembunyikan oleh Kui Xian terbongkar. Ia takut Kui Xian akan menerima hukuman berat atas hal itu.

Miura terus mengikuti langkah Shin, berusaha menenangkan dan memaksa pria itu untuk berpikir rasional tentang hal ini. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan sekarang!? Keluarga kerajaan Manchuria memiliki izin khusus untuk menangani kasus _intern_ ini! Pasukan Kwantung sekalipun tidak punya hak untuk ikut campur! Lagipula, kau menolong Kui Xian saja sudah temasuk pelanggaran peraturan militer. Kalau berbuat lebih dari ini maka..."

Langkah Shin terhenti, di tatapnya Miura dengan lurus, "...Silahkan. Saya tidak masalah walau dipecat sekalipun..." ucapnya tegas. Itulah jawaban akhirnya. Dia sudah merelakan semuanya. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah kekasihnya.

Yang dia inginkan adalah Kui Xian kembali bersamanya meskipun nyawa menjadi taruhannya...

"Uukh!"

BRUK!

"Kidoin!"

.

.

 **-OUT-**

.

.

"Jadi, siapa saja yang mengetahui hal ini?"

"..."

Kui Xian sudah tidak bertenaga. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Darah menetes dari pipi dan bibirnya. Ia cukup kesulitan bernapas, karena dadanya terasa sakit setiap kali ia berusaha menarik napas. Mungkin juga ada tulang rusuknya yang patah, mengingat ia terus dipukuli oleh pria di depannya itu. Bahkan diruangan gelap yang hanya ada satu lampu redup yang terus menyala itu, Kui Xian sama sekali tak tahu apakah hari sudah gelap atau tidak. Sinar matahari sama sekali tidak bisa menembus dinding batu itu. Tak ada bedanya siang dan malam.

Pemuda yang terikat dikursi itu menatap pria yang berteriak padanya, "Apa...yang ingin anda dengar, tuan?...Kenyataan bahwa Putri sudah meninggal sudah menjadi jawabannya." Ucapnya pelan.

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan kembali melayang diwajah itu, melukai lagi sudut bibirnya yang membiru. Tentara itu sama sekali tidak senang dengan jawaban Kui Xian. "Selama ini kau hidup sebagai perempuan. Kau selalu berada disampingnya. Atau jangan-jangan itu dilakukan agar hubungan terlarang kalian―"

Kalimat yang tentara itu lontarkan belum selesai ketika air liur bercampur darah mengenai pakaiannya, sang pelaku menatap tajam. "Beraninya kau..."

"Kau benar-benar ingin mati seperti Xiao Min? Baik, aku akan melakukannya untukmu."

Pria itu— Liu Feng, penasehat kerajaan. Dialah orang yang mengatur pernikahan Putri Li Shang dan Pangeran Kujo. Liu Feng mengepal tangannya kuat dan hampir melayangkan tinjunya ketika terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka dengan keras. Pria itu menoleh, terkejut dan langsung memberi hormat. "Kolonel Haruma. Apa yang membawa anda datang kemari?"

"Pangeran Kujo memerintahkan pencabutan hak _intern_ keluarga kerajaan atas kasus ini. Mulai sekarang pasukan Kwantung lah yang akan bertanggung jawab,"

"Tapi—"

"Aku belum memberitahu apapun tentang kematian Putri. Jika kau ingin selamat, jangan mengganggu tugasku."

itu pun tak berkutik, akhirnya ia hanya membungkuk singkat dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Kui Xian mengarahkan pandangannya pada Miura.

"Kolonel H-haruma- _san..._ "

Tatapan Miura berubah, matanya menatap Kui Xian sendu. "Kau dan Shin terlibat dalam kegilaan." Gumamnya pelan.

Mendengar itu membuat Kui Xian menunduk. Ya, ini kegilaan. Seharusnya sejak awal ia tak membiarkan Shin terlibat dalam semua kekacauan. Harusnya ia langsung kabur ketika Shin tertidur di rumah dokter Gamlin. Harusnya...

"Tapi aku tahu, Shin akan tetap melibatkan diri dalam kegilaan ini karena dirimu. Karena kau orang yang dicintainya." Kui Xian terkejut, pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Miura.

Miura tersenyum miris, "Aku tahu karena tatapan kalian menjawab semuanya." Ucapnya. _Bahkan ketika aku berusaha menyentuh hatinya, dia tak bergeming. Tapi anak ini bisa menyentuh titik dimana Koto pernah melakukannya._

"Aku akan membawamu pergi dari sini sekarang." ujar Miura dan menghampiri Kui Xian, dilepasnya ikatan ditangan pemuda itu. Sedikit miris melihat lengan itu penuh luka dan lebam.

"K-kemana?"

Begitu ikatan itu ia lepas, segera dibantunya Kui Xian berdiri perlahan meski tetap membuat pemuda itu merintih kesakitan. "Ke tempat dimana kalian berdua akan berbahagia."

.

.

 **OUT**

.

.

 _Suara itu..._

 _Suara...ombak_

Shin membuka matanya perlahan begitu mendengar suara gemuruh ombak. Pelukan hangat menyambutnya, jemari halus itu menyentuh pipinya. Dan iris karamel itu menatapnya. "Kui Xian..."

Mata pemuda itu berkaca-kaca, tapi senyum terpatri diwajahnya. "Anda baik-baik saja, letnan?"

Ingatan dengan cepat berkumpul di otak sontak membuat Shin terlonjak, ia reflek bangun dan menatap sekeliling, tersadar berada diatas sebuah perahu. Pria itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kui Xian, baru tersadar akan luka di wajah kekasihnya. Sesak menghampirinya. "Kau terluka..." lirihnya.

Kui Xian menggeleng, "Ini sama sekali tidak sakit.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kolonel Haruma membantu kita pergi. Bibi sudah menunggu kita di kapal."

Shin melihat kearah dermaga, menatap Miura yang berdiri disana. Pria itu melambaikan tangannya, salam perpisahan. _Arigato...sayonara..._

Perahu merapat mendekati kapal. Awak kapal itu menurunkan tangga, membantu Shin dan Kui Xian menaiki kapal. Bibi sudah disana, menunggu mereka. Wanita paruh baya itu membantu memapah Shin duduk. Mereka belum sempat bicara apapun sebelum mendengar suara tembakan itu.

Sontak membuat mereka terkejut. Awak kapal riuh bersiap untuk segera menjauh dari dermaga. Pandangan beralih kearah dermaga. Miura tengah menghadapi beberapa orang. Shin sibuk dengan pikirannya ketika seorang pria mengarahkan senapan kearah kapal.

"Kolonel! Awas!"

DOR!

Suara tembakan itu terdengar, telinga Shin terasa berdenging. Sebelum sempat ia bereaksi, tubuh seseorang menimpanya. Mata Shin melebar, ditahannya tubuh itu.

"KUI XIAN!"

Pemuda itu tertembak, menggantikan dirinya. Kui Xian menyentuh darah yang dengan cepat menyebar dari perutnya. Matanya menatap lemah, napasnya tersendat. Rasa sakit ditahannya, tak ingin ia perlihatkan pada kekasihnya.

"Kui Xian! Bertahanlah!"

Shin mengangkat tubuh itu, membiarkan tubuh lemahnya bersandar di dada. Ia hendak berlari masuk ke dalam kapal sebelum kemudian tangan lemah itu menahannya. "T-tuan Kidoin..."

"Apa yang kau katakan!? Kau sedang terluka! Aku―" Pemuda itu sangat panik, jantungnya berdebar kencang. Bagaimana mungkin pemuda yang dicintainya itu masih bisa memintanya untuk tidak keluar dari tempat itu. _Jangan, kau harus selamat Kui Xian._

"Akhirnya sekarang...aku bisa melindungi orang yang kusayangi. Aku...merasa sangat senang...ini tidak sakit..." ucap Kui Xian, dengan senyuman tipis diwajahnya. Tangannya terangkat, jemarinya menyentuh wajah Shin. Menyentuh garis luka dibawah matanya yang bagaikan tetesan air mata. "Bahkan...aku merasa bahagia...s-seperti di dalam mimpi...berada dalam pelukanmu adalah saat yang paling membahagiakan d-dalam...hidupku..." lanjutnya dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Darah terus mengalir dari luka di perutnya, membuat kesadarannya perlahan-lahan menghilang.

Shin menyadari kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi dan menggeleng cepat, "T-tidak! Jangan Kui Xian! Lihat aku!" Dipeluknya erat tubuh itu. Kali ini ia tak akan diam lagi, ia baru akan berlari sebelum suara itu kembali memanggilnya.

"Bukan Kui Xian..."

" _O-onii-san,_ namaku..."

 _Ada satu rahasia lagi...yang ingin kukatakan..._

Shin merasa detik-detik itu berlalu lambat. Bisikan lembut itu membuatnya terdiam, larut dalam suasana hening. Hanya suara Kui Xian yang ia dengar sampai—

"..."

"K-kui Xian...?"

Suara itu berhenti, waktu kembali normal. Semua kejadian berlalu cepat dan kini Shin tak mampu menahan tangisnya. Dipeluknya tubuh itu dengan erat, mencium bibir yang tak bergerak lagi. Pemuda itu terisak keras. Rasanya ingin kembali ke saat ia masih mendengar suara itu lagi. Kalimat terakhir itu tidak merubah apapun dan tidak akan ia dengar lagi.

Karena kalimat terakhir yang Kui Xian ucapkan adalah...

" _O-onii-san_... _namaku...hah..Akira..._ "

" _...Akira O-ohashi..._ "

.

.

 **-OUT-**

.

.

"Nama aslinya Akira Ohashi. Dia lahir sebagai orang Jepang. Ibunya bernama Mei, seorang geisha dan ayah kandungnya seorang Letnan Angkatan Darat— _danna_ dari Ibunya. Ibunya dibunuh oleh istri Letnan tersebut dan menjualnya saat ia berusia lima tahun, lebih tepatnya dia adalah adik tiri Koto Ohashi. Ia kemudian dijual ke Cina dan menjadi 'boneka' milik Putri Li Shang. Identitasnya sebagai laki-laki hanya diketahui oleh Putri Li Shang sendiri. Demi menjaga kerahasiaan, Putri Li Shang mengganti nama Akira menjadi Kui Xian. Pembunuhnya adalah anggota penasehat kerajaan, Liu Feng. Sampai menghembuskan napas terakhirnya, ia masih berusia tujuh belas tahun. Masih sangat muda."

 ***(** _ **Danna adalah pelindung seorang geisha.**_ **)**

Miura menatap Shin yang membelakanginya, menghadap kearah jendela. Pemandangan pagi dengan suara debur ombak yang ringan, membawanya sedikit bernostalgia. Di salah satu rumah perawatan di sudut Okinawa, menjadi tempat perhentian Shin setelah tiba beberapa bulan terakhir.

Sementara sahabatnya itu diturunkan dari pangkatnya di pasukan Kwantung setelah keputusan pengadilan atas dirinya. Dan atas keputusan itu ia datang dan berkata akan 'menumpang' tidur selama beberapa hari sebelum pergi ke Sapporo untuk memulai hidup baru bersama keluarganya, melanjutkan bisnis keluarga. Shin sama sekali tidak keberatan berbagi kasur miliknya dengan pria itu.

"Semua tercatat di laporan khusus kemiliteran. Aku juga sudah mengirimkan surat ke India, memberitahu Koto mengenai hal ini. Dan dia telah memberikan balasan. Kau...ingin membacanya?" ujar Miura, kemudian mengeluarkan sepucuk surat dari sakunya.

"...Tidak." jawab Shin singkat. _Membacanya sama sekali tidak akan merubah apapun,_ batinnya.

Langit cerah itu menjadi pemandangan yang membuat Shin sesaat bimbang. Terkenang akan kenangan indah, bersamaan dengan kesedihan yang datang. Pemuda itu kemudian menatap botol obat pemberian dokter Gamlin, menoleh kearah Miura dan tersenyum tipis, "...Karena suatu hari nanti...aku akan mendengar sendiri darinya."

 _Sebagai Kui Xian dia hanya hanya tertidur di Manchuria. Menjadi orang paling kucintai sampai akhir hayatnya. Bunga lilac berguguran. Musim panas yang pendek telah usai berganti musim gugur. Pada saat sungai ditutupi oleh es putih. Aku akan berada di sampingnya, mengenang negeri ilusi itu. Lalu, kami akan bertemu lagi dan kupanggil dia dengan nama aslinya. Dia yang berada di dalam mimpi bahagia yang abadi, kami akan bertemu kembali dalam dunia yang dia impikan..._

 _Dunia dimana kami bisa bersama..._

 _Aishiteru ...Akira._

.

.

 **-OUT-**

.

2018

.

Siwon termangu mendengar cerita itu. Agaknya terpukau menyadari ia terlarut dalam kisah yang bahkan belum dituliskan, masih berada dalam pikiran sosok pemuda di depannya yang kini memejamkan mata dengan senyum terpatri diwajahnya. Dan ketika mata itu terbuka, iris karamel itu terlihat dan memandang Siwon. Ia agak tersipu malu.

"Tampaknya, aku sudah menceritakan semuanya. Siwon- _ssi_ jadi tahu semua isi cerita dalam novelku." Ujarnya.

Siwon terkekeh pelan, "Tenang saja, Kyuhyun- _ssi_. Aku akan menjaga agar ceritamu tidak bocor dan akan tetap membeli novelmu nanti," candanya sebelum kemudian menyesap kopinya hingga tandas.

Kyuhyun akhirnya ikut terkekeh, "Bagaimana menurut anda?"

"Hmm...menarik. Meskipun berakhir dengan tragis, tapi mereka akan kembali bersama bukan? Di takdir berikutnya. Temanya cukup sederhana, tetapi alur ceritanya tidak sesederhana."

"Ya, seperti pertemuan kita bukan? Segelas kopi yang sederhana tetapi menjadi tidak sederhana sekarang."

Siwon tersenyum, "Ya."

Drrrrt! Drrrrt! Drrrrt!

Suasana itu kemudian terganggu oleh suara dering ponsel. Siwon mendesah kesal mendengarnya, membuat pemuda itu merogoh sakunya, mengambil benda yang berdering itu. Dilihatnya layar ponsel dan lagi-lagi mendesah.

"Tampaknya anda sudah harus pergi, Siwon- _ssi_." kata Kyuhyun. Siwon memandang pemuda yang tersenyum padanya itu. Entah kenapa senyum itu begitu indah hingga Siwon sulit melepas pandangannya. Tapi dering ponsel kembali menyadarkannya.

"Iya, aku benar-benar harus pergi sekarang." kata Siwon kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, "Aku sangat menikmati kopi dan perbincangan kita. Waktunya sangat singkat, aku harap kita akan bertemu lagi." lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Aku juga begitu." ujarnya

Pemuda itu kemudian mengulurkan tangan, menjabat tangan Siwon. Siwon merasa dadanya berdegup merasakan tangan lembut itu.

"Ceritanya belum selesai, kan?" tanya Siwon tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Mereka akan bertemu kembali."

Siwon tersenyum, "Kalau begitu kita benar-benar harus bertemu lagi. Aku ingin mendengar ceritanya sampai selesai. _T_ _hanks for coffee and that great story._ " ujarnya kemudian berbalik dan pergi keluar dari cafe itu. Ponselnya kembali berdering dan kali ini dia mengangkatnya.

" _Yes,_ Vic. Aku akan segera kembali ke kantor. _Please calm down,_ " ujarnyadan tanpa menunggu sekretarisnya itu menjawab Siwon segera memutus telepon itu dan segera mengambil kunci mobilnya.

Pemuda itu melirik kembali kearah cafe sebelum kemudian masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Meski merasa enggan untuk kembali ke kantor, tapi ia benar-benar harus melakukannya. Kini mobilnya melaju menuju kantor.

Sementara itu di dalam cafe Kyuhyun masih tersenyum. Hari ini dia sangat banyak tersenyum sampai pipinya terasa kram. Pemuda itu kemudian menyenderkan tubuhnya ke kursi ketika punggung Siwon menghilang. Diambilnya lagi gelas kopinya, menyesap minuman itu hingga tandas ketika matanya melirik kearah meja. Kartu nama yang tadi ia berikan pada Siwon berada disana.

"Dia lupa membawanya..." gumam Kyuhyun agak kecewa. Matanya kemudian melihat kearah gemerlap jalan di luar jendela.

"...apakah...kami benar-benar akan bertemu lagi?"

 _Takdir mempertemukan secara tidak terduga..._

Sulit menggambarkan perasaan Kyuhyun saat ini. Sesuatu dihatinya tersentuh. Dia ingin melihat senyum itu lagi. Semoga kali ini takdir tidak mempermainkannya.

Semoga.

.

.

.

.

.

 _To Be Continued_

.

I'm back with the new fanfic! Readers, author note bakal ada di chapter berikutnya ya~

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian dengan membaca dan review fanfic ini. Fanfic ini hanya twoshoot, ga' banyak. Cepatnya apdetan chapter 2 tergantung reviewnya banyak atau nggak ya hohohohoho!


End file.
